Rumours of a Shadow fox
by zigawits
Summary: I adopted this story from drag0nsclaw
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, this is zigawits. This is not an original story of mine, I have adopted it from drag0nsclaw. I wanted to try writing again but I did not have an idea for a story yet and when drag0nsclaw offered his story up for adoption I decided to give it a try. I have not changed any part of the original story; I only left out the A/N's so please give all credit to drag0nsclaw. I did not indicate where one chapter ended and the next one began so if some lines seem a bit off that is why. I will try to get a new chapter up within the next 2 or 3 weeks. In the mean time please read my story "Naruto's Popularity on the Rise" to get an idea for my writing style. I will not be putting in as many lemons in this story as I did in mine. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ido **NOT **own Naruto, Never have, never will. If I did Sasuke would be dead and Orochimaru wouldn't be a gay paedophile.

'Hello' – Normal speech

'_Hello_' – Thought's

'**Hello**' – Demon/ Inner persona speech

'_**Hello**_' – Demon/ Inner persona Thought's

'Hello' – Flash back/ Mindscape

**Prologue **

Rumours. The world is full of them. You can go to any village and will always be another rumour. One of the most common of the rumours is the Shadow fox. Although each rumour is different from the last and tend to contradict each other, there are two things that are always constant in the rumour of the Shadow fox. The first is that it has been just over four years since the Shadow fox was first heard of, and the second is that who ever is foolish enough to make him an enemy, always ends up dead soon after.

Even thou there are endless rumours of the Shadow fox, which is what they remain. Rumours. These rumours range from him being nothing more than a bedtime story, to the ridiculous ones of him being an actual fox in human form. In each village his he is known, and in each village he is thought to be nothing more than a rumour.

Even though most people think of him as nothing more than a story, some people have very different ideas, some believe that he will bring them fame, power and wealth if they can tame him, while others wish to offer a home in their village in hopes he will defend its interests. These people include the leaders of the shinobi villages. After all with the Shadow fox their enemy's would think twice before attacking them and business for the village would boom. So naturally the villages have organised many searches for him. However none of these searches have produced any results. After all it is almost impossible to find someone when you have no idea what they look like. One rumour says that he wears nothing but a pair of shorts, while others say he completely hides his appearance. So naturally with all the conflicting rumours it's like finding a needle in a hay stack, a very large hay stack. But still a needle in a hay stack.

With all the different rumours it is impossible for anyone to know what is truth and what is fiction. Well anyone except the Shadow fox himself.

One of the first rumours of him is how he defended wave country from hundreds of bandits. Rumour says time and again the bandits descended upon the prospering village and time and again they were defeated by the Shadow fox. The rumours of his defence of wave country gave way to the rumours of him being the guardian of the wave. So it is only natural that many people have visited the village in hopes of meeting him. Currently a team of Konoha shinobi are approaching the village hoping to find him like so many before them.

"So were finally here" spoke a figure stepping out of the forest

"Not quite, we've still got to cross the bridge" spoke another figure while standing next to the first.

"What are we waiting for then Kurenai-sensei" replied the first figure

"Lets go then Kiba" Kurenai responded while two more figures appeared beside them.

"Didn't Kakashi's team come here?" Kiba asked while approaching the bridge.

"I believe they aided in building this bridge" Shino stated in his ever present monotone.

Just as they were about to continue over the bridge they turned to the last member of the team who was already at one of the pillars of the bridge reading a plaque of some sorts.

"What you reading Hinata?" Kiba yelled towards the girl, however when the girl didn't answer they started towards the girl. When they arrived they began reading what the plaque

'Here lies the Great Naruto Bridge, Named for the boy who showed the heart of a hero and in hopes that like his courage, this bridge will never fail'

It has been four years since Naruto Uzumaki died. Upon the return of team 7 after the mission to Wave country, everyone was shocked when found out about his death.

Flash back

Inside the Hokage's office stood team 8 and 10 waiting for missions to be distributed. Just as they were about to receive their missions team 7 entered, each member of the team seemed defeated.

"Team 7 reporting that the mission was a success" Kakashi said without his nose buried in its usual place, in fact his book could not be seen

"Well then I suppose Congratulations are in order for completion of you first 'C' rank mission eh Kakashi?" Asuma said

"Congratulations? We have nothing to celebrate!" Came his reply

"A-ano, Where's N-Naruto-kun?" asked the pale eyed Hinata

"He's……Dead" Kakashi whispered so only the Hokage could hear while a tear rolled down his check

"WHAT" the Hokage shouted

"I said that he's dead Hokage-sama" Kakashi yelled at the old man which had the effect of shocking everyone in the room

"H-how?" Asked a distraught Iruka

"He did it to save me" Sasuke said while staring at the floor

"What do you mean?" The Hokage asked while everyone in the room eyed Sasuke searching for the answer.

However it wasn't Sasuke that answered but Kakashi

"During the mission we came across Momochi Zabuza, a jounin level missing Nin, and his apprentice called Haku. Apparently he had been hired by Gato to kill Tazuna, the man we were guarding. We fought against them on the bridge, Me against Zabuza while Sasuke fought against Haku, and Sakura defended Tazuna." 

"Where was Naruto?"

"He was still at Tazuna's house. We had been training the day before and he was suffering from slight chakra exhaustion. After a couple of minuets Haku placed what seemed to be mirrors around Sasuke. While inside the mirrors Haku could move at speeds that would rival an elite jounin's. Trapped by the mirrors Sasuke tried to defend himself but the mirrors with stood his attacks. When Haku attempted to attack Sasuke again Naruto arrived and managed to deflect his attack. However by doing so he himself was trapped along with Sasuke by the mirrors. For a short while Naruto and Sasuke managed to hold him off. Sasuke with Katon Justus's and Naruto with the Kage Bunshin. However Sasuke soon ran out of chakra and collapsed. When Haku tried to finish him off, Naruto intercepted him and took the blow for Sasuke. While this meant the Sasuke was safe Naruto was mortally wounded. However Naruto managed to kill Haku before he died."

"So if Naruto died, where's his body?" The aged Hokage

"He was buried in Wave country Hokage-sama. With the way this village felt about him I doubt he would have gotten that here. And the Wave insisted that the hero of the wave stayed in wave country."

"Well I suppose that's understandable" came the aged man's response

"_Everyone of the rookie's have grown so much since then" _Kurenai thought "_It's just a shame he had to die to show them that they weren't invincible like they all thought they were."_

"Come on we should go. We'll make sure to visit his grave before we leave" Kurenai spoke while moving to the bridge, to which the other three just nodded.

As the group entered the village they saw that in the four years since the wave mission the village had clearly prospered and changed greatly. No longer were children begging for any scraps of food they could get, but instead they were playing like normal children should, laughing and joking. The shops were booming, and there seemed to be a great amount of visitors in the village. Obviously the bridge has done its job and brought wave out of poverty.

"A-ano, where are we staying?" Hinata asked

"We'll be staying with a family that lodged Kakashi's team four years ago, a man called Tazuna, his daughter Tsunami and his grand son Inari. Were suppose to meet him at the village hall."

"Ok" replied the students

"Are you sure this is where we are suppose to meet him Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba asked while scanning the horizon for any signs of Tazuna

"Yes Kiba, this is where we are to meet him" came his reply

"Well I wish he'd hurry up he's nearly as bad as Kakashi"

"Did someone say Kakashi?" Tazuna asked while approaching the group

"Yes, and who might you be?"

"My names Tazuna, and I'm guessing your, the team I'm suppose to be meeting"

"Hai. I'm Yuuhi Kurenai, and these are my students. This is Hyuuga Hinata..." Kurenai said while pointing out Hinata "...This is Aburame Shino..." she said while gesturing Shino "…And finally this is Inuzuka Kiba and his companion Akamaru." She finished while pointing out Kiba and Akamaru.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Tazuna said with a small smile on his face "Now if you'd follow me I'll show you to where you'll be staying" with this said he started heading back down the road in the direction he had come from.

After a short 5 minuet walk through the village they stopped outside a relatively large house. Granted it wasn't as big as the clan houses back in Konoha, but by all accounts it was large for civilians. Seeing the shocked faces on his guests he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips, but he still explained to them.

"I'm guessing that you thought we'd still lived where Kakashi's team stayed?" seeing them nod he continued "After the bridge was finished, wave country's economy boomed, as since then me and my family have been quite well off. Now I do believe dinner should be ready, so come on in." He said while opening the door and stepping inside with the others following closely.

They entered into what seemed to be a fairly large hallway. The hallway floor was a deep mahogany wood which looked like it had been recently varnished. There was a medium sized cream rug at the base of the stairs. The walls were painted a pale cream, with pictures hung on them. To the left of the doorway there was a simply mahogany shoe rack.

Walking to the door on the right hand side of the hallway Tazuna motioned for the others to follow him, which they did after removing their sandals of course. The room they entered next was obviously the living room however it appeared to be a conjoined dinning room if the table in the far side of the room was anything to go on. Again the room was large, with deep mahogany floors. And again the walls were painted a pale cream however the wall opposite the door was painted a light mocha colour. This wall also had a large fire place with a fire blazing. There was a small coffee table surrounded by 2 chairs and a large couch.

Tazuna motioned for the group to relax as he headed into a room at the other end of the living room. Akamaru immediately curled up in front of the blazing fire, while the others sat on the chairs and couch.

"We'll start searching first thing in the morning. It's been a long trip so we should rest first." Kurenai told the others while relaxing into the chair. Her response was a course of 'Hai' from her students.

"Well it seems dinner will be ready in about half an hour" Tazuna said while remerging in from the door he left from, followed by a young woman

"This is my daughter, Tsunami. She'll show you to your rooms"

While following the young woman up the stairs they came across a young boy, who must have been about 12 years old, while he was coming out of what must have been his room.

"Inari, these are the shinobi that'll be staying with us" Tsunami said toward Inari

"Eh? Oh hi mum, pleasure to meet you" Inari said with a small bow to the group "I'm off to go train now mum but I'll be back for dinner"

"Ok but dinners in half an hour" replied Tsunami

Inari nodded and headed down the stairs

"Training? What's he training for?" Kiba asked

"Well Inari saw Naruto as an older brother and ever since then he's been training to go to the academy. He knows he's older than most of the students but he promised Naruto and himself that he would, and he always says that keeping his word is his nindo." Tsunami said while continuing up the stairs. "We only have 2 spare rooms, so you'll have to share. There are two beds in each, you should settle in and I'll get you when tea is ready" she said while stopping in front of two doors

"Right Kiba and Shino will share and I and Hinata will share"

Couple of miles from Wave

"When do we strike?"

"We'll attack after dark"

"Why can't we just strike now?"

"Because they'll be able to see us. After dark we'll be able to easily deal with the militia."

"Fine, at least we'll get a good amount of money and women"

After having dinner the group had settled in the front room talking amongst them selves.

"What exactly are you doing here? Not that we want to get rid of you or anything but why would you come to wave?" Tazuna asked to team 8

"A-ano, we were sent to look for the Shadow fox" came Hinata's shy response

"So why would that bring you to wave? Unless because of the rumours of him being Waves guardian" Tsunami said

"Well since the only thing know of him is that he has been sighted in wave a couple of times, we believed here to be a good place to start searching." Kurenai said

"Why do you want to find him?" Tsunami asked

"We have a scroll from Hokage-sama to deliver to him" Kurenai said

After another 20 minuets of idle chit chat, Inari stood up and headed to the door.

"I'm off out mum" he said

"Ok but try to be back soon, it's getting dark out" she replied and to which Inari nodded

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked

"To visit Nii-san" he replied while closing the door

"Nii-san?" Kiba said obviously confused

Tazuna saw his confusion and decided to enlighten the boy "He mean's Naruto"

"WHAT? Naruto's dead" Kiba yelled

"Don't you think we KNOW that" Tazuna yelled back "He's going to pay his respect"

After hearing that he meant Naruto Hinata was suddenly interested in the conversation, after all no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't forget about Naruto. _"Maybe if I had just said something sooner then I could have at least been with him for a short while."_

Hinata stood up and followed after Inari after telling Kurenai where she was going. She soon caught up to Inari.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"I'd like to pay my respects to Naruto-kun if you don't mind" Hinata replied

"I thought everyone from Konoha hated Naruto-nii-san"

"No I could never hate Naruto-kun. Why would you think that anyway?"

"Well nii-san said that everyone from Konoha hated him, although he never said why"

Hinata knew why he was hated; after all since Naruto died then there was no longer any need for the 3rd's law, so soon after the council told everyone that Naruto was the container of the nine tailed fox. But even after finding out, the rookie nine never held it against him; after all he was just its container not the fox itself.

"Not every one hated him." Hinata responded in a voice barely above a whisper "I can tell you right now that I never hated him. He was someone very special to me"

After a short silence between the two they found them selves in a small clearing. On the other side of the clearing was a single headstone. As Hinata approached it she could see the headstone was marble; clearly the villagers had spared no expense for Naruto On the headstone there was two lines engraved upon it, which read;

'Here lies Uzumaki Naruto. Resting in the lands he gave his life for.'

For about 20 minuets there was silence in the clearing as they paid their respects. When Inari chose to leave to go home Hinata had said she was going to stay a bit longer, but would come back soon, to which Inari nodded and left her alone.

When she was alone Hinata finally released her tears and gently place a hand on the stone

"There was so much I wanted to tell you Naruto-kun, but I was afraid. Afraid that you wouldn't feel the same. I thought that if I was patient then I could finally work up the courage to tell you…but I guess I left it too late." Hinata spoke softly in an almost unheard whisper "I wanted to tell you that I loved you…that I always loved you. I'm so sorry Naruto-kun…If only I had said something sooner, we could have been together"

After another couple of minuets she stood and left the clearing with one last look over the stone.

It had been just over five minuets since Hinata left the clearing, after paying her respects to Naruto. She was approaching Tazuna's house when an earth shattering explosion ripped through the village.

Quickly dropping into the Jyuuken 'Gentle fist' stance she managed to block the first couple of strikes that were sent at her. However being caught of guard meant that she hadn't seen the strike heading for her from behind, which sent her flying into a wall of a near by building.

Emerging from the crater that had formed from her impact Hinata saw what could only be described as a swarm of over two hundred bandits entering the village. Shaking off the feeling of dizziness that had formed with her impact she heard what sounded like metal clashing. Glancing to her right she saw the bandits engaging the village's militia, and it appeared the militia were losing…badly.

Seeing an opportunity to strike some near by bandits Hinata quickly launched herself out of the crater and into the middle of the action, and with quick, well aimed strikes she managed to kill a couple of the bandits. After witnessing her kill a couple of their comrades so easily the bandits quickly surrounded her. Attacking with swords, daggers, and kunai the bandit's swung their weapons wildly, slashing and thrusting with almost no particular skill.

Hinata easily blocked or evaded the attacks; after all she wasn't a chunnin for nothing. Seeing that their attacks weren't working and that Hinata had managed to knock out another 3 bandits, the rest of the bandits started launching kunai and shuriken towards her.

Because she was surrounded Hinata knew there was no way to evade the bombardment, so she began to spin while releasing a large amount of chakra and with a cry of "**Hakke: Kaiten**" formed a protective dome that deflected all the incoming projectiles.

The bandits were stunned, obviously this was the first time they had witnessed the Kaiten, seizing the opportunity Hinata charged forward and with well placed strikes began cutting down all the bandits in her path. However she was caught of guard when a bone crushing right hook connected with her jaw sending her hurtling into the side of yet another building.

Slowly rising to her feet she began to face her attacker and saw a well built man of average height, and by the headband she could tell he was a missing Nin. Settling into the 'Gentle fist' Hinata prepared herself for her opponent when she was struck from the side with a roundhouse kick that sent her stumbling forward. Activating her Byakagan she saw that she was surrounded by what looked like 6 missing Nin.

Seeing several of her opponents flashing through hand signs she prepared to begin the Kaiten. When they had finished performing the hand signs the missing Nin's announced their attacks

"**Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu" "Katon: Gokakayu No Jutsu" "Katon: Karyuu Endan No Jutsu" **

Seeing the blasts coming from different directions Hinata quickly began the"**Hakke: Kaiten**" blocking the incoming fire balls.

However by using her Kaiten to deflect 3 powerful Katon Jutsu had drained most of Hinata's chakra so she didn't know exactly how much longer she could hold on.

When they launched a second wave of attacks Hinata could only dodge with a quick substitution.

Collapsing on a near by roof top Hinata quickly found herself in front of several of the missing Nin's

"Well look here, she's a Hyuuga. Guess that means we'll be getting quite a lot from cloud country then. And we can have some fun with her on th-" The Nin never got to finish his boasting due to being slammed into by a "**Tsuga**" courtesy of Kiba.

"Sorry were late" Kiba said while standing in front of Hinata, shortly being joined by Akamaru at his side and Shino and Kurenai behind him.

Flash back With Kiba Kurenai and Shino

After feeling a massive explosion rip through the village Kurenai, Kiba and Shino quickly raced to find out what was happening.

Upon arriving at the centre of the village they were greeted by the sight of the villages militia engaging what seemed to be bandits. Deciding to aid the militia they quickly jumped into the fray 

"**Gatsuga**" Kiba yelled while him and Akamaru cut through several of the bandits

"**Magen: Jubaku Satsu**" Kurenai said making several trees appear from the ground binding several of the bandits, then using a kunai she began slitting their throats.

There was a hail of shuriken thrown towards the 3, however they never impacted thanks to a quick "**Mushi Kabe No Jutsu"** courtesy of Shino.

Suddenly their was a massive chakra spike that they all knew was caused by the use of an extremely powerful Kaiten. Rushing towards the position the spike came from they arrived to see Hinata collapse on the roof of a building and who appeared to be a missing Nin approach her.

"Well look here, she's a Hyuuga. Guess that means we'll be getting quite a lot from cloud country then."

Hearing enough Kiba launched towards the man with a cry of "**Tsuga**"

After slamming the man away from Hinata Kiba jumped in front of her while saying "Sorry were late"

Team 8 stood on the roof facing 7 missing Nin's, well 8 if the count the one in the crater in the wall. And to make things worse all around them the militia were being over run by the bandits.

"So we got a Jounin and 2 chunnin" on of the missing Nin's said "Well I guess it won't be that hard then"

Shifting into their stances the members of team 8 prepared for the upcoming battle. They were nervous which was completely understandable considering that they weren't a combat orientated group and they were currently facing down 7 missing Nin's in a village being assaulted by bandits

"**Katon: Hosenka No Jutsu**" yelled one of the missing Nin's while sending several fairly large fire balls towards the team. Grabbing Hinata they managed to dodge to the side before the attack hit.

While dodging the attack Shino sent a swarm of his bugs to attack the enemy Nin, however his counter attack was quickly counted with a follow up with the "**Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu**" recalling his bugs to prevent further losses Shino dodged the incoming weapons fired by the other Nin's.

Thinking that they were preoccupied with Shino Kiba charged with a cry of "**Tsuga**" only to plough head first into a wall courtesy of "**Doton: Doryuheki**"

After about 15 minuets the bad had taken a turn for the worst. With both Kiba and Akamaru being down for the count the odd were seriously getting out of hand. With Hinata injured from the first engagement it was now just Kurenai and Shino left to take on 5 missing Nin's and to make matters worse they still had the bandits to beet back afterwards. Things had taken a turn for the worst indeed.

Laughing at their obviously exhausted opponents the missing Nin's casually reached for shuriken and kunai to finish them quickly. Well finish all but the Hyuuga the cloud would want her alive. Launching the weapons towards them they expected it to be over. However nothing ever goes how it is expected to. With a cry of "**Kage Bunshin Shuriken No Jutsu**" a single shuriken multiplied into a storm and proceeded to deflect the incoming weapons before they could hit there target.

The still conscious members of team 8 turned to see their saviour. Stood on the roof of a building across the street stood a single figure. The figure had on Black combat boots, and tight black pants which had pockets all over them. He also had on a deep red long sleeve muscle shirt and over that he wore a black vest (Think of blade from blade 3). He also had on a pitch black ANBU mask with blood red markings in the shape of a fox. His Vest had the Kanji for 'Shadow Fox' In blood red on the left side just over his heart.

"What do you want?" The Missing Nin demanded however instead of answering the figure simply appeared in front of him and launched him into the air with a devastating uppercut. Jumping above the missing Nin the figure delivered an axe kick to his stomach sending hurtling towards the floor at unbelievable speeds. Hitting the floor with an audible crunch it was obvious he was dead. Landing in front of team 8 the figure just stood facing the missing Nin's taunting them to attack. This is exactly what they did. Dodging the Justus's launched at him the figure made his way with very impressive speed towards his opponents. Hitting several of the missing Nin into the air he yelled "**Kage Bunshin**" and 10 copies of the figure appeared around the airborne Nin's. With a cry of "**Shihohappo Shuriken**" each of the copies sent shuriken flying towards the Nin's. Each Nin had been struck by several of the shuriken. Poofing out of existence the clones left leaving just the figure, 1 missing Nin, and a very shocked team 8. After a couple of seconds the last missing Nin was taken care of by a kunai between the eyes. Taking a glance at team 8 the figure just jumped down into the streets and began to ruthlessly slaughter the bandits.

Needless to say after the figure joined the battle the bandits soon fled.

Approaching the figure Kurenai noticed the Kanji for 'Shadow Fox' on his vest.

"Are you the person known as the shadow fox?" Kurenai asked quietly to the figure "_OMG Kurenai you just saw that 'Shadow fox' was written on his clothes what more do you need. Idiot" _

"That's one of my names, yes" Replied the figure

"I have a scroll to deliver to you if I may?" Kurenai said while gesturing her pouch. Seeing him nod she slowly removed a scroll from her pouch and gave it to the figure. "Hokage-sama said to give that to you directly, so I don't have any ideas of its content"

"Understandable." It was now that Kiba began to regain consciousness

"Who's the guy in the mask?" Kiba asked while stifling a yawn

"The man who saved us from those shinobi" Came Shino's response

"A-ano, do you mind telling us your n-name?" Hinata asked

"You already know my name" Replied the figure

"We know you are known as 'The s-shadow fox' But I'd l-like to know your r-real name. A-after all I'd like to know who to t-thank for saving me." Hinata stuttered

The figure turned away from them and jumped onto a near by roof top. Once on the roof he turned his head to face team 8 and said two words

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Flashback

"We know you are known as 'The s-shadow fox' But I'd l-like to know your r-real name. A-after all I'd like to know who to t-thank for saving me." Hinata stuttered

The figure turned away from them and jumped onto a near by roof top. Once on the roof he turned his head to face team 8 and said two words

"Uzumaki Naruto"

After saying that he headed into the forest at what seemed impossible speeds, leaving every member of team 8 stunned, after all Uzumaki Naruto had died four years ago hadn't he. 

Silence soon came over the group, however it was short lived as a loud 'THUMP' was heard, signalling one Hyuuga Hinata had done something she hadn't in four years. She had fainted, sporting the biggest grin possible, so big in fact it could probably be seen all the way in cloud country. After all it's not every day you learn the man you love has come back from the dead. 

Even thou they wanted to pursue Naruto they knew they couldn't, I mean they couldn't leave Hinata all alone in a village a battle had just taken place, so instead they headed back to Tazuna's.

When they arrived they found Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari. Seeing how close they were to Naruto they decided to tell them that Naruto was very much alive. At first they were reluctant to believe he was alive, Tazuna had seen the boy die after all. However after telling them about the encounter with ' The shadow fox' a.k.a Naruto they slowly came around to the idea that he was alive. Soon after Tsunami joined Hinata in the land of the fainted, while Inari and Tazuna had grins that could rival Hinata's.

After several days the village had recovered from the attack and Hinata was still undisputed champion of the world of time fainting: with the record of 14 hours 37 minuets at 53 seconds. For this she won a solid gold cupie doll. (Only joking, it wasn't solid gold).

Team 8 soon left the village and headed back to Konoha with their minds wondering to a certain Uzumaki

After nearly 3 days travelling team 8 were back in Konoha, and upon arriving they headed towards the Hokage's office to report successful completion of the mission. When they entered they found the Godaime Hokage, asleep at her desk surrounded by mountains of paperwork with the ever present sake bottle in her grasp.

"_Tsunade-sama may be a good woman and powerful Hokage, but why'd she have to be an alcoholic?" _Kurenai asked herself.

"Tsunade-sama?" she asked aloud "Tsunade-sama are you awake?" which was replied to with Tsunade mumbling something that sounded like 'jackpot' and a smirk appearing on her face.

"_I take that as a no; I wonder who I should get to wake her up because I don't want to"_ however before she could continue choosing who's life to endanger with the fury of the Godaime, her saviour came in the form of Tsunade's assistant Shizune.

Shizune was a woman who possessed a lot of natural beauty event thou she didn't usually wear make up or dress to impress. She had a slim figure, which was well toned proving her many years of work and how dangerous an opponent she was. She had dark brown hair that went to her shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Good morning Shizune-san" Hinata addressed the new comer

"Oh, hello Hinata, Kurenai-san, Shino, Kiba. You here to report to Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked

"Hai, but she seems incapacitated" Kurenai replied to which Shizune nodded and just said "Leave this to me" while she approached the sleeping blonde and reached into her pocket to reveal a … air horn?

Pointing the horn towards the sleeping beauty Shizune squeezed creating a deafening 'Honk' noise that made the blonde jump out of her seat and land several feet away.

"Shizune…WHAT THE FCK WAS THAT FOR?" Tsunade shouted

"You were sleeping on the job again." Said Shizune while holding in a sigh "and besides Kurenai-san is here with her team"

Tsunade after finally reclaiming her seat, glanced around the room to see Kurenai and the three members of team 8, stood slightly off to the side of her desk.

"Ah Kurenai, I take it your mission was a success?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. We located him and delivered the scroll as ordered."

"Were they any complications?" Tsunade asked to which Kurenai proceeded to tell the whole story of the mission, including the run in with the bandits and the missing Nin's and finally Naruto

"Uzumaki Naruto eh? Where have I heard that name before?"

"He was a shinobi of this village four years ago; however he supposedly died on a mission to wave. He's also Kyuubi's container." Kurenai answered

"And you're saying that 'The shadow fox' is this Uzumaki Naruto?"

"No Hokage-sama, he told us himself that his name was Uzumaki Naruto and I've only ever heard of 1 Uzumaki Naruto; after all it's not a very common name."

"I see. Well I'll have to discuss this with the council. Shizune call a council meeting immediately."

"Hai Tsunade-sama" Shizune replied

"Alright you lot you are free to go however don't mention who the 'shadow fox' is until I've given you the go ahead"

"Hai Hokage-sama" came the four replies, as they bowed and then left the office

"Do you think we'll ever see Naruto-kun again?" Hinata asked while walking with her team out of the tower

"Possibly" was Shino's every short reply

"I hope he does come back" Hinata said

"Well if he does, me and Akamaru will beat him and show him whose top dog. Isn't that right Akamaru" said Kiba getting a bark from Akamaru in agreement.

(1 hour later council chambers)

The council chamber was abuzz with small talk, between the council members while they waited for the Hokage to enter and tell them why she had called this meeting. After about 5 minuets of small talk the doors opened to revel the Hokage.

"Now I'm sure you are all wondering why this meeting has been called." Tsunade announced to the council

"Indeed we have Tsunade-sama. Would you care explaining why?" One random council member asked

"As you know with the destruction of the Sound village nearly two years ago there has been and increase of military movement throughout the 5 shinobi nations. Iwa and Kiri have been expanding their military in an attempt to take advantage of the vacuum that the Sounds destruction has caused. As you know due to this we have been searching for the 'shadow fox' in attempts to recruit him. In hopes of gaining the upper hand if war should break out."

"We are well aware of this Tsunade-sama" Hiashi said

"Well earlier today, a team lead by Yuuhi Kurenai, came back from such a mission, and has reported successful completion on delivering the scroll to the 'shadow fox'. The council requested that they be informed as soon as that happens."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama. Is that all?" Tsume asked

"There was one other thing. It appears that the 'shadow fox' was once a shinobi of this village" Tsunade said over her shoulder while leaving this room, leaving all the members of the council stunned.

(Undisclosed location – same time)

"Well we've read what they had to say so what do you think? Should we go?"

"**I don't see why not, kit."**

"What if they try something funny thou?"

"**Kit you are more than strong enough to handle yourself. And if things get to bad we could always just leave**"

"Well I guess were off back to Konoha. I wonder what's changed in four years."

"_Well it doesn't seem that Konoha has changed much_"

"**Did you really think it would?**"

"_I guess not. The only difference I can see is the fifth face on the mountain. Looks like Tsunade of the sannin if you ask me_"

"**It makes sense. The sannin were considered the strongest, so after the thirds death it's only natural they'll want one of the strongest as the next Hokage.**"

"_True_"

"**We should get going. Introduce ourselves to the Hokage and all**"

"_Yeah your right. Should I get some ramen first though?"_

"_**What is it with this kid and ramen?**_"

For once when Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha there was none of the angry glares or the whispers as he passed. Why you might ask. Well it's simple, they simply don't recognise him because he has his mask on, and after all he's there as the Shadow fox not Uzumaki Naruto.

"_I think I should have got a mask before. Then the villages might not have recognised me_"

"**Perhaps kit."**

"_I think I'll save the ramen until after I've found out what they want_"

"**Good idea, I always knew you had at least some intelligence"**

"_You know what fox. Shut the fck up_"

"**Ha-ha I was only telling the truth"**

"_Whatever, so what do you think they want?"_

"**You know as much as I do"**

"_Well were nearly there now. What do you say should I trust her?"_

"**Not until she proves herself"**

"_Right_"

At the doors of the Hokage's office, Naruto was stopped by the guards with the ever so common

"Halt. State your business"

"_Why do they always say the same thing no matter were we go?" "_I have been sent for by the Hokage" Naruto said in a board voice

"Do you have any proof?" Guard #1 said

The guards tensed when Naruto reached into one of the pockets on his pants. However they soon calmed when they saw it was a scroll that he had produced and not a weapon. Upon seeing the scroll had the seal of the Hokage the guards stood aside and allowing Naruto to enter.

Opening the door he was greeted by the sight of a seemingly young blonde haired woman drinking from what seemed to be the biggest bottle of sake known to man.

"_How is that possible?"_

"**I'm as stunned as you kit."**

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing anything Hokage-sama" Naruto said aloud announcing his presence in the room

After hearing him Tsunade quickly tried to hide the bottle.

"_If Shizune finds out I was caught drinking she'd kill me"_ Tsunade thought.

"And you might be?" Said Tsunade still not looking at Naruto but shoving the bottle under her desk

"I believe you know me as the shadow fox" Naruto said

"…"

"…"

'SMASH'

"**That looked expensive"**

"_You're telling me, that bottle must have cost enough for 100 bowls of ramen"_

"_NNNNOOOOOOO…my precious sake" _Tsunade mentally shouted

"Ahem" Tsunade coughed while trying to retain what little dignity she had left. "I'm glad you've come. Am I correct to assume you come to discuss our deal (Naruto nods) well we'd have to discuss it in front of the council."

"Understandable"

"SHIZUNE" Tsunade shouted making Naruto wince

"Yes Tsunade-sama" Shizune said with her head popped around the door

"I'd like you to gather the council. With in the hour"

"Hai" Shizune responded while closing the door

"Well…I suppose introductions are in order. I am Tsunade the Godaime Hokage" Tsunade said while extending her hand

"It's a pleasure Tsunade-chan (remember in this he doesn't know her proper age so he thinks she's 20), I would tell you my name but I'd like to keep that private until I know what exactly you want" Naruto said while shaking the extended hand

"That's understandable, however is there something I could call you until then?"

"_Got any suggestions fox?"_

"**I don't know but you better hurry up with the name"**

"You can call me Haku (I'm not very good at Japanese names…so sue me)"

"Very well Haku-san. I'm sure the meeting will last a while, so why don't you grab some lunch while we wait"

"That's a good idea Tsunade-chan. I think I'll do that, I'll see you at the council meeting" He said while walking to the door, and after a slight bow he left.

"_I could murder some ramen"_

"**Kit you can ALWAYS murder ramen, your like a never ending whole to shove ramen into"**

"_Does it look like I care fox?"_

(5 minuets later at the ramen bar)(Sorry I can't remember the name)

"Here we are" Naruto said after taking in a deep breath, and sitting at the counter

"Hello. What can I get you?" Ayame asked

"_Well Ayame hasn't changed"_ "3 Miso please" Naruto replied

"Hai"

"**Oi kit!"**

"_What is it fox"_

"**Just letting you know that the 7th tail has finished merging"**

"_Already?"_

"**Yes kit, 7th tail already, it seems the merger speeds up when it gets to the final tails"**

"_What'll happen to you again when it's finished_"

"**Sigh. All the merger does is allows you to use that many of my tails. So I'll still be here but you'll be able to wield all my strength with out losing control of yourself. You'll have to put up with me for the rest of your life**_**."**_

"_Oh joy…Oh look ramen's ready. How am I going to eat it when I've got my mask on?"_

"**Err…take it off"**

"_But I don't people to know it's me just yet"_

"**Well put it so it still covers your face but is far enough away from your mouth to eat"**

(20 minuets later – same place)

"_Well I suppose I could go for a walk before I go back to the Hokage's office"_ Naruto thought while standing up "Thank you for the ramen. It was delicious" Naruto said while handing the money to Ayame

(5 minuets later – Main Street)

"_How long until the 8th tail is finished merging?"_

"**I'd say 2-3 week's, a month tops"**

"_And then it'll take even less time for the 9th?"_

"**That's right I'd say a month and ½ and you have all 9**"

"_So I'll have full control? (Kyuubi nods) Will it still hurt?"_

"**That it will kit. Although you might have full control over your actions, using that much power still causes a lot of strain on your body"**

"_So I can use it but have to deal with the pain? (Kyuubi nods) Well that's not that…_OMPTH"

Quickly looking around to find what he'd just walked into Naruto was surprised to that there was a young lass on the ground rubbing her butt. Using one hand to scratch the back of his head in the stupid habit of his, he offered his other hand to help her up

"I'm sorry about that I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going" Naruto said sheepishly

"Don't worry about it. Thanks" The lass said while letting Naruto pull her back onto her feet

"If you'd excuse me miss…" Naruto started

"Hana. Inuzuka Hana" she finished for him

"Well Inuzuka-san if you'd excuse me I have places I must be" Naruto said with a slight bow

(30 minuets later – council chamber)

Naruto and Tsunade had just entered the council chambers and were now waiting for the meeting to begin.

"It would be appreciated if you would remove your mask" stated one member of the council.

"I'm sorry but until I understand why you requested my presence I will keep my identity to myself" Naruto said

"You will remove your mask in front of this council"

"I again apologise but as I have already said, I refuse to remove my mask. You must remember it is you who wished my presence so if you keep demanding things I will leave"

"No that is not called for" Hiashi said silencing the council member who was getting ready to object "Is there a name we may call you by?" Hiashi asked

"Hai you may address me as Haku, although that is not my proper name."

"Very well Haku-san, now I'm sure you are wondering why you have been called before this council? (Naruto nods) Well as I'm sure you are aware of there is a great deal of tension between the shinobi states, a tension that might escalate to a war." Hiashi said

"Yes I am aware of that fact, but that hasn't answered why I have been summoned"

"You have been summoned in order to request your assistance in form of you becoming a shinobi of the leaf." Tsume said

"May I ask exactly what is in this deal for me?"

"YOU INSALANT FOOL. YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE HONOUR OF BECOMING A SHINOBI OF THIS VILLAGE. IS THAT NOT ENOUGH." Shouted the council member from before

"To be honest. No it is not. Every shinobi state would in some way be willing to accept my help. So you must understand that I might be tempted to go some where else."

"That is understandable Haku-san. If you agree to join the ranks of leaf shinobi you will be given the rank of Jounin. You have the choice of the missions you partake and will be given access to our Jutsu library." Tsume stated

"_Are you listening fox?"_

"**Yes I am kit. Sounds like a good offer. And like I said if they do something that isn't beneficial we can always just leave. (**Naruto mentally nods)"

"Very well. I accept. Is that everything?"

"Would you please remove your mask?" Hiashi asked

"My apologies Hyuuga-san but I must again refuse. I will only revile my identity to this council once you have gained my trust."

"YOU WILL REMOVE YOUR MASK. YOU ARE A SHINOBI OF THIS VILLAGE AND WILL DO AS THIS COUNCIL ORDERS." (Guess who that was) shouted the annoying council member

"I must point out that you are mistaken. Even thou I am a shinobi of this village, the council doesn't have to power to order me to remove my mask. Only the Hokage who is in charge of the military personal can issue such an order. Now if you'd excuse me it is getting late and I would like to rent a room for the night." Naruto said with a small bow, before using shunshin to leave. Leaving one very pissed off council member.

(1 hour later – Naruto's Hotel room.)

"Well today was a stressful day, although that Hana lass was quite good looking." Naruto said aloud

"**I agree kit she would make quite a nice vixen for you. You are at the age to start settling down, maybe have some kits for yourself"**

This caused Naruto to blush a red that would match Kyuubi's fur.

"_Maybe but I'd have to find a lass first"_

After about 5 minuets Naruto was drifting quite peacefully into the land of slumber when he felt a familiar chakra source approaching

"_OH god please tell me that's not who I think it is"_ Naruto thought while trying to some how get eaten by the covers

"_OH god please tell me that's not who I think it is"_ Naruto thought while trying to some how get eaten by the covers

"**I'm sorry kit but it is. It seems she's found us again**"

"_And why did you have to introduce us anyway. I never asked to meet your little sister you stupid fox"_

"**I never knew she'd turn into a stalker. She was always so quiet when I was around"**

"_That's it you are officially dead fox."_

"_**Now might not be the best time to tell him that she's in heat"**_

"Naru-kun what are you doing under the covers?"

"Nothing…absolutely nothing."_ "Except trying to get away from you" _Naruto said while sticking his head out of the covers

"Oh ok…do you want to go out with me today Naru-kun?"

"Well…err…you see Hikari, I just got back from a very stressful meeting, so I'm kind of tired. But I promise I'll spend all day with you tomorrow. But right now I just need to rest ok?"

"Ok Naru-kun…remember you promised ALL day" Hikari said while disappearing in a flash of flames

"_**Now for some fun" "**_**Ha-ha your so screwed kit"**

"_What do you mean?"_

"**Well you know you just promised her you'll spend all day with her."**

"_Yeah…so?"_

"**You never break your promises right?"**

"_You know I always keep my promises"_

"**Well the funny thing is that she's kind of you know…in heat"**

"…"

"…"

"_WHAT"_

"**I told you you're screwed"**

"_OMG…mind you it could be worse"_

"**How can it be worse? You are going to be spending all day with a horny vixen stalker."**

"_I could be you"_

"**How's that worse?"**

"_Well you feel what I feel right? (_Kyuubi nods)_ So if one thing leads to another tomorrow, then you'd be sleeping with your sister"_

"**0-0"**

"_Sucks to be you eh Kyuubi?"_

What happened next was something that has never happened before. The great and fearsome Kyuubi No Kitsune fainted from shock. Followed shortly after by Naruto due to laughing to much.

(Next day – Naruto's Hotel room)

Naruto found himself being shaken by someone. He had no idea who it was but they were officially 5 hours to early to be doing what their doing.

"Go away" Naruto mumbled

"But Naru-kun you promised you'd spend today with me" Hikari said while shaking him more

"5 more minuets"

"Fine but only if I can join you"

"Whatever" Naruto mumbled digging himself further into the covers

"**Oh hell no…get your ass out of this bed right now…you hear me NOW."**

"_Why? She said I could stay in for 5 more minuets"_

"**Oh I know exactly what she said. She's pretty much already got you in a corner and you haven't even woken up…I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH MY SISTER so get your lazy ass out of bed"**

"_FINE" "_Stupid fox…can't even let me have 5 more minuets" Naruto mumbled, then he looked up at Hikari, what he saw would be a perverts dream.

She was about 5'7 with long midnight black hair that flowed down to the small of her back and a face that was the very picture of beauty. She had pale blue eyes that seemed to dance in the morning sun. She had a well toned body, but not overly muscular just enough to show she took care of herself. She had long slender legs, and the perfect hour glass figure. You might ask why she would be considered a perverts dream. Simply put it was the clothes she was wearing, or should I say lack of clothes. She had a tight, low cut, sleeveless black t-shirt that stopped just above her stomach and forced you to gaze at her nearly exposed D cup breasts. She also had on a black skirt; however this skirt made Anko's look modest. Behind her swayed her 6 tails. Each was the same midnight black as her hair; however the tips were a dark blue.

After about 5 seconds of staring Naruto's head was snapped back by the nose bleed he got. This of course caused Hikari to giggle while Kyuubi was threatening to rip something very valuable off.

"Well I'm glad you like it Naru-kun" Hikari said while holding back a giggle.

"Of course I like it Hikari, but don't you think you should put on something more…well more?" Naruto asked while wiping the blood off his face

"Are you sure…I like it like this"

"How about a skirt that's a bit longer?" Naruto asked

"I suppose I can do that" Hikari said while snapping her fingers and being consumed by a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared it reviled Hikari in the same outfit except the skirt came down to mid thigh now.

"_Well I suppose that's the best I'm going to get it" _"That's better. Now I'm just going to jump into the shower. I'll only be 5 – 10 minuets so wait here ok"

"Hurry up Naru-kun" Hikari said while sitting on the bed.

(2 minuets later – Shower)(I am NOT going to describe him washing himself…I sure you know what happens in a shower)

"_Do you think I should wear my mask?"_

"**I don't think Hikari would appreciate it if you did…you know how she gets"**

"_True…so no mask…you know I really should get my hair cut because it's starting to get to long"_

"**Nah you should keep it long"**

"_Why don't I cut it so it's just half way down my back?"_

"**I suppose that'll be best. I mean it does tend to get in the way during fights."**

After about 5 minuets in the shower Naruto dried off and got dressed. He was wearing a pair of black pants, with a orange t-shirt and his black vest over the top. Placing his hair in a low tail that went to just above his hips he walked over the mirror. Over the years he had lost the traces or fat on his body and it was now well built, not overly developed however it was developed. His face had become more defined while his every present whisker marks had become slightly thicker. He had become a man that would easily cause any woman to blush. Little did he know but he was actually a lot better looking than Kakashi without his mask.

Exiting the bathroom he was immediately jumped on by Hikari

"Finally finished Naru-kun" "_Oh my…he looks good enough to eat…I hope he doesn't wear that stupid mask of his"_

"Yes I am…you ready to go?"

"You better believe it"

"**You know that sounds familiar kit"**

"_Shut up"_

"What we waiting for Naru-kun?"

"Well you still have your tails out"

"And? Is there something wrong with my tails?"

"No there's nothing wrong with them it's just that the people in this village probably wont like it if you walk around with them out. I don't want the to do anything to you is all" Naruto said sheepishly

"Oh ok then Naru-kun. Your always so caring" Hikari said

After the tails disappeared they headed out into the village, with two very different things on their minds

"_I wonder if Naru-kun likes vixens like me (_Remember she's Kyuubi's sister so she'd call her self by the fox terms)_. Well if he doesn't I'll have to get him to._" Hikari though

"_How the hell am I going to survive until tonight?"_ Naruto thought

(5 Minuets later – Main street)

"So how would you like a tour around the village?" Naruto asked while walking towards the market

"Sounds good to me" Hikari said

While walking through the market the pair were getting a lot of attention, with most of the male's attention upon Hikari while the lasses attention was all on Naruto. When he glanced around he saw a lot if not most of the women were sporting a blush, while the guys had a look of lust while eyeing Hikari.

"_I'm glad she actually wore a longer skirt now_" Naruto thought

"**I do not like how there looking at her kit. She's my sister not a piece of meat damn it"**

"_She can look after herself Kyuubi. You know that"_

"**I know but I'm still her older brother. I'm suppose to be paranoid"**

Mean while Hikari was completely oblivious to the guys staring at her, no she was more occupied with the women looking at Naruto

"_If any of these bitches try anything I'm going to kill them. I'm his vixen god damn it, not them."_

Hikari was to occupied by her thoughts to see the group of guys that were approaching her

"Hey good looking. Why don't you ditch him and come with us?" the 1st guy said

"Yeah we'll show you what real men are like" said another of the guys

"Oh sorry did you say something? I wasn't really listening" Hikari asked while turning to face the group

"Yeah we said why don't you ditch the punk and come with us?"

"No thanks I'd rather stay with the real man not a bunch of pansies" Hikari replied while turning back to Naruto. Hearing what she said Naruto could help but let a small smile appear on his face.

"Pansies? Look lady you must be blind because were 10 times the men he could ever be"

"**Oi kit. I seriously do not like these idiots. Take Hikari and go."**

"_Ok. There starting to get on my nerves as well" _"Come on Hikari, we better be going" Naruto said while staring to walk forward

"Ok Naru-kun" Hikari said while starting to walk beside him however her wrist was grabbed by the 1st guy.

"We weren't done talking yet missy"

"_Ok that's it now they've gone to far"_ Naruto thought however before he could do anything Hikari had promptly grabbed the mans wrist with her free hand and twisted. With a horrible cracking noise she forced the man to let go by obviously breaking his wrist.

"Come on Naru-kun I'm bored here" Hikari said while wrapping both of her arms around Naruto's right.

"Ok. How about I show you a place I liked to go when I was younger? (Hikari nods) Well then lets go"

This time when they set off walking no one tried to stop them seeing what had just happened to the other guy who had.

(10 minuets later – Hokage monument)

Naruto lead Hikari to the top of the Hokage monument and sat down above the Yodaime's head.

"My god Naru-kun it's beautiful" Hikari said while gazing over the village

"That it is, but it's a lot better when the suns setting"

"Will you show it me later on then Naru-kun?" Hikari asked in an excited tone

"I don't see why not"

"Thank you" Hikari said before giving Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek

"**You know kit, I might prefer you around my sister than them idiots from earlier but don't you DARE get any ideas**"

After about 20 minuets of just sat gazing upon the village Naruto's stomach growled

"I guess it's Lunch time" Naruto said sheepishly to which Hikari giggled but she stood up.

"Well what would you like Naru-kun?" Hikari asked

"Why don't you choose Hikari?"

"Are you sure? (Naruto nods) Well how about we go get some Dango?"

"Sounds good to me Hikari"

(10 Minuets later – Dango shop)

"_You know Dango isn't actually that bad. I still prefer ramen, but still it's not bad."_

"**Kit according to you nothing is better than ramen."**

"What do you want to do after lunch Hikari?" Naruto asked between bites

"I saw a nice park earlier on, it seemed quite peaceful"

"the park it is Hikari-chan"

"_Chan? Did I just call her Hikari-chan?"_

"**Yes kit you did"**

"_Did Naru-kun just call me Hikari-chan…Maybe becoming his vixen wont be so hard after all"_ Hikari thought with a small smile.

(Same time – Council chamber)

"So it's decided that he will be tested?" Hiashi asked

"Hai. It is wish that we asses his skills" Tsume said

"But who shall we place him against?" Tsunade asked

"We should test him against the best. Gai-san for Taijutsu testing, Kakashi for Ninjutsu testing, Kurenai-san for Genjutsu testing. Although I'm sure he isn't as good as he leads on" said the obnoxious council member

"He may not be, but he would still bring great political swing for Konoha" Hiashi said

"We should arrange the testing as soon as possible" Tsume said

Naruto awoke to the tapping of a messenger bird at the window of his hotel room. Opening the scroll it read:

_Haku-san,_

_The council has decided that your skill level will be evaluated. It had been arranged for you to fight against 3 jounin of the leaf. You will be tested on Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. You are to report to training ground 7 at precisely 1 o'clock. The council will have representatives present to watch over the testing. It is recommended that you bring all of your equipment._

_Tsunade. _

Looking at the clock Naruto saw that it was only 10.

"_I wonder who my opponents will be."_

"**I'm sure they would give you the people they considered the best in the categories."**

"_Your probably right…might as well get ready and get a bit of training done while I'm waiting."_

(1 o'clock – training ground 7)

The council representatives that consisted of Hiashi, Tsume, Inoichi and Yasha Hanaro (100 appropriate for Sakura's mother don't you think), Tsunade, Shizune, the entire rookie 11(minus Naruto) Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Hana and Anko were waiting in training grounds seven waiting for 'The shadow fox' to show up.

"He should be here by now" Yasha said

"It has only just gone 1 o'clock Hanaro-san" Hiashi replied

"A shinobi should always be on time" was her come back

"That is true Hanaro-san but I have been here for quite some time" Naruto said while jumping down from the branch of a near by tree, which made everyone think along similar lines

"_I never sensed him arrive…his stealth is excellent"_

"Im ready for my assessment whenever you are Tsunade-sama"

"Very well we will begin with assessing you Taijutsu. In order to measure your Taijutsu you will spar against Gai-san, Konoha's resident Taijutsu expert"

"Hai" Naruto said while moving to the training field "I assume you are Gai-san" Naruto asked a guy with a bowl cut and big eyebrows, that were trying to take over the world ( Only joking, but don't you think that is what there trying)

"THAT IS CORRECT. I SEE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY"

"_Holy shit Kyuubi I think im deaf"_

"**What? I can't hear anything"**

Tsunade stepped forward to act as the referee. Seeing that both combatants are ready, Gai in the **Goken** stance, with Naruto in a stance that no one present recognised

"If you don't mind me asking, what stance is that for I have never seen it" Gai asked

"It's a stance of my own creation; it's called the **Kage Kobushi**" Naruto replied

After this Tsunade shouted 'begin' while taking several steps back.

Neither of the two moved for about 20 seconds. After this thou Gai used his speed to disappear from view, only to strike using the "**Konoha Gorikki Senpu**" which Naruto stepped back to avoid the strike. After the failed attack, Gai quickly disappeared again, only to find his next strike blocked by Naruto. After several more strikes failing to get past Naruto's defence, Gai reappeared several feet in front of Naruto

"Ah Haku-san. You are a talented Taijutsu user, however I will prove that my flames of youth are the brightest" Gai said while removing two weights, one from each leg.

"It appears that you're taking this match seriously, Gai-san. Then I won't hold back either"

This time it was Naruto who disappeared but this time it was to fast for nearly everyone to keep up. Only with the aid of the Sharingan and Byakagan did Hiashi and Kakashi manage to keep up with him.

Naruto used his speed to deliver a vicious round house kick to Gai sending him sprawling. Not giving his opponent any time to recover he charged and delivered right hook to Gai's face, once again knocking him down.

The spectators couldn't believe that Gai was being over powered, as he is considered the best Taijutsu user in Konoha, however here he was being knocked to the floor again and again.

Seeing that he couldn't keep up with his opponent Gai decided to take things up a notch and opened 6 of the inner gates in preparation to use his strongest technique.

Using his new found speed Gai launched Naruto into the air. After jumping up to where Naruto was Gai got ready to use his strongest attack.

Seeing that his opponent was using what seemed like his trump card Naruto decided that if he could weather the technique he'd probably be able to end the match quickly.

When Gai delivered the "**Asa Kyaku**" everyone thought that the ' shadow fox' would be defeated however even after being struck by the technique he soon raised from the crater he had been struck into.

Seeing that his trump card had failed Gai sealed the inner gates while turning to the Hokage

"Ok that's enough Haku-san. I believe we have seen enough of your Taijutsu abilities" Hiashi said seeing Naruto slip back into the **Kage Kobushi** stance.

Nodding Naruto stood relaxed while waiting for the next part of the assessment to begin.

"Right next your Genjutsu skills will be evaluated" Tsunade said and then Kurenai took Gai's place opposite Naruto

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked Kurenai looking her in the eyes, while his turned vibrant silver.

"Hai" Kurenai said but no sooner had she said it, the world began to distort until she was no longer with in the training grounds but she was in what appeared like a endless wasteland with but one thing in sight and that was the door that Naruto was stood in front of. Quickly realising she had already been caught in a Genjutsu she brought her hands to form the correct seal and Said 'Kai' however to her surprise nothing changed, and after several attempts she decided to wait to see what this particular Genjutsu had in store for her.

Seeing that she had stopped trying to cancel the technique Naruto allowed the door to slowly open. After several seconds the door had fully opened but there was nothing but pure darkness beyond it. That was until several pairs of eyes appeared within the darkness. Slowly what could only be described as a hugely deformed arm reached out of the doorway and grabbed Kurenai. Slowly it began dragging her towards the door way and as she got closer she began hearing low growls and screams, coming from the passageway. However as she prepared for what ever was on the other side, it disappeared when Naruto cancelled the Genjutsu.

"That was a Jutsu I picked up on my travels called **Oni meimu: Fukumaden**. Although you didn't get to see the full version it is still my most powerful Genjutsu." Naruto explained however before he could continue a tree sprouted from the ground and bound him

"**Magen: Jubaku Satsu**" Kurenai said however the tree quickly got dispersed.

"That was quite a powerful Genjutsu Kurenai-san. It would have worked if I hadn't launched the Chakra pulsar" Naruto said as his eyes returned to the sapphire blue.

"The what?"

"The chakra pulsar" Naruto said while pointing up. Every one present looked up to see a baseball sized orb floating above the training ground.

"May I ask what that does?" Kurenai asked

"Certainly. You see I have never been very good at overcoming Genjutsu. In fact I couldn't dispel even the most simplest of the ones used upon me. So I came up with the chakra pulsar. It works upon the principle of a third chakra entering the body to disrupt my opponents control on my chakra. Every couple of seconds it sends out a pulse of chakra that nullifies any Genjutsu within its range. I created it to over come my weakness."

"Very good Haku-san. So far your performance has been rather impressive." Tsume said.

"Yes quite impressive indeed" Hiashi agreed

"But do not get over confident boy, for you still have one test to go" Yasha said while she smirked, after all no body was better at Ninjutsu than Kakashi, except Orochimaru and the 3rd Hokage.

Putting his book away Kakashi replaced Kurenai in opposing Naruto. After being given the go ahead Kakashi started the little spar with the **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu, **to which Naruto countered with **Doton: Doryuheki** to create a wall of mud to intercept the incoming fireballs. After the wall collapsed Naruto quickly jumped into the air to avoid the pair of hands that sprouted out of the ground in an attempt to use the **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu**, after landing Naruto quickly went through a series of hand seals to use the **Futon: Daitoppa **at the now exposed Kakashi, only to strike a **Kage Bunshin. **Quickly looking around the area in order to find him Naruto saw nothing however was soon struck in the back by the **Katon: Gokakayu no Jutsu** which threw him into a near by tree.

"See I told you he wasn't good enough to beat Kakashi-san" Yasha said with a small smirk on her face which was quickly removed when the smoke revealed to show Naruto standing up. Looking over at Kakashi and then the spectators Naruto's eyes once again turned the vibrant silver.

After a couple of seconds everybody could feel Naruto's chakra spike, while he said '**An'ya Kitsunesuki**'.

As soon as the name had been announced what could only be described as bubbling darkness, took form over Naruto, It created a ball over 20 feet wide. Slowly the ball started to change shape, first 2 forearms sprouted from it, shortly followed by an upper torso. Next was a head. After the form had finished forming two eyes appeared both the same vibrant silver as Naruto's. Stood above Naruto was the form of a 20 foot midnight black fox.

"This is why I am called the shadow fox"

The fox let out a deafening howl, while showing its teeth. Not sure what to do Kakashi takes several steps back.

"This is why I am called the shadow fox" Naruto said while chuckling at everyone's reaction

Each member of the council, the rookie 11, and everyone else had all taken several steps back. However Naruto's chuckling soon finished when Kakashi launched a **Katon: Gokakayu no Jutsu** at Naruto hoping to dispel the technique, however to his dismay, before the fireball could reach Naruto the giant fox destroyed the fireball with one of its arms. Several times Kakashi tried using Jutsu's to disrupt Naruto's technique however time and again the fox intercepted them.

"That's enough Kakashi" Tsunade shouted to which Kakashi simply nodded. Seeing that Kakashi had stopped Naruto ended his technique and the fox seemed to dissolve into shadows. Soon after the fox had disappeared Naruto's eyes returned to there usual sapphire blue.

"You DARE use a fox in this village? From now on that technique if forbidden you hear me, forbidden" Yasha screamed

"And may I ask why that is?" Naruto asked with a bored voice

"After what the Kyuubi did to this village, techniques like that shouldn't be used in this village." Yasha said

"You may be a member of the council Hanaro-san, but I will NOT allow you to dictate what techniques I can or cannot use." Naruto replied with a smirk even though you couldn't see it behind his mask

"Haku-san, May I ask how you preformed that technique?" Hiashi asked

"Im sorry Hiashi-san but it is not something I'd like to discuss"

"Very well. We will inform that your skills match your reputation. Now the council has been informed that you were once a shinobi of this village. Is this correct?" Tsume asked

"_What do you think Kyuubi, should I tell them?"_

"**Yes kit I think you should…and it'll piss that pink haired banshee off"**

"_Sakura?"_

"**NO I meant the older version"**

"Hai Inuzuka-san it is correct" Naruto said while removing his mask, however seeing that nobody other than team 8 recognised him he decided that he would have to introduce himself

"My Name is…Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said while flashing his big foxy grin

"**God kit you haven't used that smile in years, why start again now?"**

"_Well they know me as the always smiling idiot so it'll help them recognise me"_

"**It's still stupid…I'm off back to sleep kit…oh by the way"**

"_Yeah what is it?"_

"**Duck"**

"_What? Why?" _However he didn't get to finish his questioning due to the fact he was tackled to the floor from behind. After rolling around on the floor for a second or two, Naruto saw that it was Hikari that had jumped him, and was currently straddling his chest.

"Are you ok Naru-kun? I felt you using the An'ya Kitsunesuki" She asked in a worried voice

"It's ok Hikari-chan it was just a demonstration. Im completely fine, a bit tired from using so much chakra but otherwise fine" Naruto reassured her

"Are you sure?" she asked while standing up

"Positive Hikari-chan" Naruto said while standing up himself. Turning to the group he was greeted with the men of the group having a huge nosebleed, sighing he turned back to who he suspected to be the cause

"Hikari-chan you really know how to make an impression don't you".

She was wearing a low cut blood red top and a matching blood red skirt, which stopped mid thigh.

Hikari giggled and replied "Of course Naru-kun you know I like to make a good 1st impression" to which Naruto rolled his eyes

"Naru-kun can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it"

"Well I was wondering why he's still standing while all the other guys are unconscious." She asked while pointing to Sasuke

"Oh that's easy Hikari-chan…He's gay" Naruto said

"NANI!! SASUKE-KUN IS NOT GAY. HE'S JUST NOT A PERVERT. Anyway you're still standing so doesn't that make you gay?" Sakura said with a smirk

"Ha-ha I can tell you right now missy, Naru-kun isn't gay it's just that he's seen me in less clothing than this, so why would this affect him" Hikari said while gripping Naruto's arm. This caused Naruto to blush at both the contact and implication of her words. Which made Hinata absolutely pissed off

"_God damn it. What does that bitch think she's doing? Naruto-kun is MINE not hers" _Hinata thought.

"Ok there's no way you're the same Naruto from the academy. He was short, weak and annoying. But you're taller than most guys and from what I've just seen you're anything but weak." Ino said which caused Naruto to rub his head sheepishly

"What can I say, I ate the right food and trained really hard" Naruto replied

"_Naruto-kun has become really good looking…oh my I think im drooling" _Hinata thought

"_Can that really be Naruto…he's hotter than Sasuke" _Ino thought

"_This guy's the Kyuubi-brat? Oh my I do believe he has grown quite well…I could have some fun with him"_ Anko thought while licking her lips. Similar thoughts were going through the minds of all the women present; well expect 2 of the women

"_He's no were near better than Sasuke-kun…he'll never be better than a Uchiha"_ Sakura thought

"_So the demon has come back. This could be a good thing…we can get him to train Sasuke and then simply send him to die on a mission"_ Yasha thought.

By this time the guys were recovering from their blood loss and regaining consciousness.

"Oi Dobe…I demand that you teach me that technique" Sasuke ordered

"Let me think….No way in hell Sasuke" Naruto replied "Now if you'll excuse me Hokage-sama I'd like to get about my business"

"Of course. You're free to go Naruto-san" Tsunade said

"Don't turn your back on me dobe. I will learn that technique" Sasuke shouted while grabbing Naruto's shoulder and forcing him to face him.

"What's wrong? pissed off because someone knows a technique you don't. Don't worry I'm sure if you ask nicely the council will give a nice little Jutsu". Naruto replied

"Damn it dobe…I need that strength to kill my brother. And you don't deserve it, only an Uchiha deserves it"

"You know Naru-kun, I agree completely with what you said before. He is self centred." Hikari added

"Shut up Bitch this has nothing to do with you"

"**He did NOT just call her a bitch. That's it let me out Naruto."**

"_Im sorry Kyuubi but I can't let you kill him. No matter how much we might want to"_

"**Who said anything about killing the bastard? No I know something that'll be a lot better."**

"_Ok if you're not going to kill him"_

After this was said Kyuubi sent his chakra through the seal to control Naruto's body. Grabbing Sasuke by the throat he slammed him on the ground which of course caused good old Yasha to shout

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING DEMON? GET OFF UCHIHA-SAN"

However instead of listening Kyuubi-Naruto simply stared into Sasuke's eyes. Trying to intimidate him Sasuke activated his **Sharingan**; however this was exactly what Kyuubi was waiting for. As soon as the **Sharingan** had been activated Kyuubi-Naruto raised his free hand to Sasuke's forehead and sent a pulse of demonic chakra into Sasuke which caused him to scream out and pass out. Immediately Yasha, Kakashi and Sakura ran up to try to prise Naruto off Sasuke but it wasn't needed, because Naruto had already let go.

"Never call Hikari-chan a Bitch again in front of me" Naruto said which caused a smile to appear on Hikari's face.

"Naruto you bastard what did you do to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said while grabbing Naruto's collar however before she could punch him she found herself flying through the air and Hikari shouting

"Get your filthy hands off my Naru-kun you whore"

"To answer your question Sakura. I removed the **Sharingan"**

"YOU DID WHAT"

"You see it was Kyuubi that created the **Sharingan** by mutating the **Byakagan **for some Hyuuga branch member called Hyuuga Mandra. And now he has taken away the **Sharingan**. Why you might ask well it's quite simple he pissed both me and Kyuubi off. Oh and he will never have the Sharingan again and none of his descendants will gain it either. So I guess the Sharingan no longer exists in Konoha Ha-ha"

"It's not like he could have learned **An'ya Kitsunesuki** anyway. After all that's a technique only Naruto and those of his bloodline can use." Hikari added which caused several people to wonder why.

"I suppose that it means that technique is some sort of bloodline?" Hiashi asked

"The technique wasn't the bloodline. But you require Naru-kun's bloodline to use it."

"And what exactly would this bloodline be?" Tsume asked

"It's called the **Gouka**. Kyuubi created it for me." Naruto said

"And this does?" Tsunade asked

"Quite simple really. It's a converter that basically makes my chakra more potent. So any Jutsu I use when my bloodline is active would be stronger than normal. And it also allows me to use the An'ya Kitsunesuki. You know like how **Tsukuyomi** can only be used by the **Mangekyou** **Sharingan**."

"This is an interesting development indeed, Uzumaki-san" Tsume said

(30 minuets after the test – Council chamber)

Hiashi, Tsume, Inoichi and Yasha Hanaro entered the council chamber in order to report on the events that had happened during Naruto's skill assessment. When they arrived at the centre of the room, silence descended upon it. Seeing that the council was awaiting the report Hiashi prepared to give his views on the test when the devil known as Yasha cut in

"It has been reviled that the so called 'shadow fox' is in fact none other than Uzumaki Naruto. And if showing himself in our village wasn't bad enough, he even had the nerve to assault Uchiha Sasuke. He also claims that he has completely removed the **Sharingan** from Sasuke, saying that none of his descendants will posses it."

This naturally caused the council to go berserk. After all Sasuke was the last loyal Uchiha and the **Sharingan** was one of Konoha's strongest bloodlines.

"Is this true?" Shibi Aburame asked the other 3 representatives

"It is true that Uzumaki Naruto is the Shadow fox. As it is also true that he claims to have removed the **Sharingan**. However Uchiha Sasuke provoked Naruto-san into the attack. So in my opinion Uzumaki Naruto cannot be held responsible. It also seems Hanaro-san 'accidentally' forgot to mention the fact the Naruto-san has a new bloodline. One that seems to rival the **Sharingan** in strength. I believe he called it the **Gouka**." Hiashi said

"Hiashi-san is correct. From what we saw the **Gouka** is just as powerful as the **Sharingan**." Inoichi added

"Very well. Please tell us how the assessments went" Shibi said

(Same time – Hokage's office)

"Now Naruto was it?" Tsunade asked

"Yes"

"If you'd take a seat. We can get started on the paperwork"

Pulling out a blank profile Tsunade began to fill it in while asking Naruto anything she needed to know. When she finished she handed it to Naruto to see if she had missed something.

_Name – Uzumaki Naruto Alias – Shadow fox Rank: Jounin _

_Completed Missions- S-rank: 27 A-rank: 56 B-rank: 43 C-rank: 78 D-rank: 12_

_Taijutsu – Superb_

_Ninjutsu – Expert_

_Genjutsu – Above average_

_Kenjutsu – Unknown_

_Bloodline- Yes. Possesses the bloodline called __**Gouka**_

_Bloodline description – __**Gouka **__has the ability to convert the user's chakra to a more potent version of normal chakra, increasing the strength of all Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. The __**Gouka**__ allows the user to use the technique called __**An'ya Kitsunesuki**__ which allows the user to create a creature of the user's choice, in order to aid the user in battle. The size of the creature depends on the amount of chakra used in the technique. It is possible to determine that the __**Gouka**__ is active when the user's eyes turn vibrant silver._

_Additional notes – Seriously do NOT piss him off._

Reading the last line Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

"Everything seems correct, but did you have to put the additional note?"

"Well you removed Sasuke's **Sharingan** because you said he pissed you off. If that you pissed off I'd hate to see you furious." Tsunade answered.

"Is there anything else Tsunade-sama?"

"No. You're free to go"

With this Naruto stood and exited with a small bow.

(5 minuets later – Street)

"_God damn it"_

"**What's wrong kit?"**

"_I forgot to ask about a bloody house again"_

"**I guess you'll have to stay at the hotel for a while then."**

"_I guess so"  
_**"I've got a bad feeling…I think something bad is going to happen"**

"_That's weird because I've got a good feeling…oh well might as well go take a shower"_

"**Good idea kit. Im off back to sleep. Keep an eye out for the good/bad thing."**

"_Will do Kyuubi"_

(40 minuets later – With Naruto)

Naruto had just come out of the shower and was currently wearing just his boxers and pants. Walking into the main room he was greeted by the sight of Hikari lying on the bed.

"I was wondering how long you'd be Naru-kun"

"How long have you been here?" "_Oh man why she have to be here now?"_

"Oh…about 10 minuets"

"So what can I help you with?"

"Well Naru-kun there's plenty problems you can help me with. However I doubt my brother would like the solutions, which I have in mind." She said while approaching him with a smirk

"Oh…really…and what would these err problems be?" Naruto said while backing away from her. However when he backed into the wall her smirk turned into a full blown grin.

"_Kyuubi?"_

"_Kyuubi?"_

"_KYUUBI WAKE THE FUCK UP I NEED YOUR HELP"_

"**What's wrong kit?"**

"_Well other than the fact that im stuck in a corner and it looks like your little sister is going to rape me, absolutely nothing is wrong."_

"**Oh…holy shit"**

"_Any suggestions"_

"**Yeah run like Orochimaru is trying to have sex with you"**

As soon as these words had left Kyuubi's mouth there was a Naruto sized hole in the wall of the hotel.

"I wonder what that was about." Hikari said to herself while looking out of the hole.

(A couple of minuets later – the Dango shop)

Anko, Kurenai and Hana all sat in the Dango shop reminiscing about their resent missions, amongst other things that women talk about.

"So have any of two seen any guys you like" Anko asked through bites of Dango

"Not really!" Hana said while taking a sip of her drink

"Me neither! What about you Anko?" Kurenai said

"To be honest I've seen 2 guys" she said while taking another bite of Dango

"And they'd be?"

"Well the 1st is Iruka"

"The teacher at the academy?" Hana asked

"That's the one. He's so polite and cute. He seems like a good person to have 'fun' with"

"And the 2nd guy is?" Kurenai asked

"Well you know that guy from the test a couple of hours ago"

"You mean the Kyuubi-container?" Hana asked

"That's the one…He seems to have grown since he was last in the village…and I wouldn't mind finding out if holding a demon affects him in the bed room."

"Trust you to think of that" Hana said

"Speaking of Naruto" Kurenai added while pointing to the doorway where Naruto was panting on the other side

"God damn it! That was the worst visualisation ever… and I mean EVER" Naruto panted

"What do you think he's on about?" Hana asked

"That's it fox. It is now BAND from mentioning me, Orochimaru and sex in the same sentence." Naruto declared

"Well if you said Orochimaru's apprentice instead of Orochimaru I don't mind." Naruto replied to a question that it seemed like only he heard

"I think he's talking about you" Kurenai said while looking at Anko

"OI! Brat why are you talking about me" Anko shouted while approaching Naruto

"Do I know you miss? Actually yeah your Orochimaru's old apprentice right?" Seeing her nod Naruto continued "Well you see the damn fox…you all know of the fox right? (All nod) Well the damn fox said to run like Orochimaru is trying to have sex with me! Not a good mental image. But I said I wouldn't mind if he said 'Orochimaru's apprentice trying to have sex with me'…it was a compliment really"

"Ok" Anko said with a raised eyebrow however before they could continue talking there was a very, VERY loud squeal, you know the sort that leaves you deaf for a week, and the squeal was accompanied by a huge dust cloud kicked up by the group of fan girls now trying to descend upon Naruto. Anko, Kurenai and Hana couldn't help but laugh when Naruto ran off with a scream of "THERE GONNA EAT ME"

(20 minuets later – With Naruto)

Having just escaped from the sights of the fan girls Naruto had decided that he deserved a break and had collapsed of the floor in the park. However his rest was shortly interrupted when an ANBU appeared and said

"Uzumaki-san, the council requests your presence immediately"

Growling Naruto answered with a aggravated 'Fine'

(10 minuets later – Council chamber)

"What do you want?" Naruto shouted as he walk through the doors of the Council chambers

"Ah Uzumaki-san, there are several things that we'd like to discuss with you" Tsume said

"And they'd be?"

"We DEMAND to know why you removed the **Sharingan** from Sasuke Uchiha" Yasha said

"Look I have already told you, Hanaro, why I removed the **Sharingan**. But since it seems like nothing is behind that forehead of yours I'll tell you again. I did it because he Pissed. Me. Off" Naruto replied with the emphasis on the last 3 words.

"You expect us to accept that you removed the **Sharingan **solely because you were pissed off?" A civilian member asked

"No I 'expect' you to throw a tantrum about it" Naruto replied

"No matter the reason to why you did it, _demon_. You are ordered to give Sasuke the **Sharingan** back" Yasha said with a smirk

"Err…no!" Naruto said with a yawn

"How dare you refuse a direct order?" Yasha screamed

"Easy. 1 the Hokage is the only person who can give me a direct order and 2 the council has no say in clan affairs"

"And how does this class as clan affairs, _demon" _Yasha asked clearly annoyed

"Quite easily. The technique used to give back the **Sharingan** is an Uzumaki secret technique. And as this council is aware that it is impossible to order a clan to use a secret technique if they don't wish to."

"But what about Konoha. Konoha needs the** Sharingan**!" A civilian shouted

"Konoha doesn't need the **Sharingan**. You just want it so you can get stronger the easy way." When he said this Naruto started walking towards the exit "And to be honest. I don't give a fuck what this council wants."

"_Well that felt good"_

"**It's about time someone told that bloody council to fuck off"**

"_How do you think they'll get around the whole Clan technique thing?"_

"**Well technically it isn't because there isn't really a clan if there's only 1 member now is there?"**

"_Your point is?"_

"**You really are dumb some times. Well if there's no clan how can there be clan techniques?"**

"_Good point. How do you think I could fix that"_

"**Easy. Find a mate and produce kits"**

"_There are not a lot of women who would go with me. You know whole 'demon spawn' thing"_

"**I know kit. Hell if there was a way for me not to be involved I would recommend Hikari"**

"_I thought you were very protective of Hikari-chan"_

"**I am. But I know you, and you wouldn't intentionally hurt her. And I know that you're strong so you could look after her"**

"_Not that she needs me looking after her"_

"**That may be true kit. However it doesn't matter how strong they are, when there in the final stages of pregnancy it's kind of hard for them to defend them selves."**

"_I see your point. It's a shame that your stuck in me then isn't it. After all even if I release the seal you can't leave because we've started merging."_

"**Maybe there is a way."**

"_What do you mean?"_

"**Well if you poured my conscious into a Kage Bunshin, then I wouldn't feel what you're feeling because I'd basically be outside of the seal."**

"_But how would I do that"_

"**Well you would have to create a Kage Bunshin with quite a lot of chakra to last for a while. Then simply push my consciousness into the clone when you're creating it"**

"_When do you want me to try it?"_

"**Another time. No reason to use it now."**

"_Why isn't there?"_

"**Don't worry kit. Anyway were nearly back at the hotel. Hikari might still be there. And I would very much appreciate it if you were actually in a relationship with her before you mated."**

"_Look Kyuubi you know that although Hikari-chan can be a little forward with her intentions that I care for her. But is it actually possible for her and me to have a relationship? You know the whole demon and mortal thing."_

"**Yes kit its possible because you're technically a half demon now because of our merger, which means it'll be accepted within the clan."**

"_Well were at the hotel now…I suppose it's good to know that it's actually possible."_

After climbing the ridiculous amount of stairs that are in all hotels (because no matter which hotel you go to the fucking elevator is always bloody broken) Naruto found himself out side his room. After unlocking the door he entered to find that Hikari was indeed still in his room. However it seemed that she hadn't noticed him as she continued to stare out of the window overlooking the village. Deciding to make his presence known Naruto stood beside Hikari and joined her looking out of the window.

"What's wrong Hikari-chan" Naruto asked while turning to face her

"Sigh…Do you remember how we first met Naruto-kun?"

"Of course I remember! How could I forget?"

Flashback

Seeing Haku launch from one of his mirrors and aiming to deliver the finishing blow Naruto jumped and intercepted the blow by taking the strike himself, however he used this time to shove a kunai through Haku's throat. A couple of seconds later Naruto's vision slowly abandoned him leaving him to the endless blackness of unconsciousness. After a couple of seconds Naruto awoke to find himself in what appeared to be a sewer. Deciding to search the place Naruto began walking through the endless corridors. After a few minuets of searching Naruto began to hear a very faint noise. A noise that sounded like distant laughter. Heading towards the direction of the laughter Naruto found himself stood in front of a vast set of metal doors. Between the doors was a simple paper seal holding them shut? Gazing through the bars of the doors Naruto could barely see the outline of what appeared to be a very large creature. Having been informed that he held the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto assumed that that's who this creature was. After several Seconds the creature lifted what appeared to be a head, even though Naruto couldn't be sure due to the darkness. The creature approached the metal doors, and slowly a gigantic crimson muzzle came into Naruto's view. The creature lowered it's head and stared at Naruto, it's blood red eyes trying to pierce into Naruto's very soul. After several more moments the Kyuubi was broken from it's staring.

"You're the Kyuubi no Kitsune aren't you?"

"**That is correct, little one. And because of you we were very near to dying"**

"Wait what do you mean we. I thought when I died you would be released" Naruto asked which caused the Kyuubi to begin chuckling

"**No Naruto I will not be released. The moment that I was sealed within you the seal started mixing our chakra, which has basically joined us to share the same fate."**

"Wait are you saying that I have demonic chakra?"

"**No Naruto. You don't have demonic chakra. I did say that the seal was absorbing my strength and giving it to you, however it appears that the seal is converting it to your chakra, to stop it from causing damage to your body"**

"I see. So you said something about us dying?"

"**Ha I refuse to die so easily kit. Although it has taken what appears to be several day since your battle on the bridge, I have managed to heal the wound which means that we will live. However it seems that by doing so I have sped up the absorption of my own chakra by the seal."**

"So basically your saying that I am still alive, and the seal is giving me your strength?"

"**Basically"**

"So I guess I'll be heading back to Konoha once I wake up then"

"**Im sorry kit, but I do not believe you will be able to go back"**

"Why not?"

"**As I said before it has been several days since your battle and I am positive that your team mates would have returned to Konoha and informed the Hokage of your death. And if you were to miraculously return from the dead, it would give the council all they need to claim that I have taken over your body"**

"So what should I do then?"

"**We could always travel the word. Become stronger and make a name for ourselves"** "Kyuubi said which Naruto nodded to. **"Very well I believe we should head north, Away from fire country."**

(Time skip 6 months – Some random path)

It had been 6 months since Naruto's 'rebirth' and he had already absorbed a tails worth of chakra. During this time they had discovered that the seal slowly weakened to stop from absorbing Kyuubi's chakra to fast as the fox grow weaker. 

"**Oi Kit"**

"Yeah?"

"**It appears that the seal has weakened enough for me to contact my clan"**

"Wait you have a clan? I thought you were the only demon fox?"

"**No. There's actually quite a lot of demon foxes, however I am the only one to have gained the 9th tail, so I suppose I am the clan leader. I am going to introduce you to the clan, I'm sure they do not know what has happened to me for the last 12 years."**

"Are you sure it's safe? I mean they wont try to eat me will they?" Naruto asked causing Kyuubi to chuckle

"**Not likely kit, unless it's one of the more aggressive members of the clan."**

"I suppose I don't mind if there not going to eat me. After all it's your family right?"

"**That they are kit. Now im going to basically use a chakra flare. It's basically a fairly brief surge of my chakra. It should draw a member of the clan to us. I'm not sure who will come but some one should"**

After describing it to Naruto Kyuubi began the chakra flare. After about 10 seconds Kyuubi's chakra died back down and within moments there was a flash of flames and when they cleared Naruto was greeted with the sight of a large midnight black fox, It's 6 tails swaying lightly in the wind, each tail's tip was a dark blue. Slowly the foxes eyes opens to show two orbs of pale blue. The fox began to search the area looking for Kyuubi however after several seconds it's gaze fell upon Naruto

**"You. Were is Kyuubi. I sensed his chakra from here."** The fox demanded

"Hai Kyuubi-san is in front of you" Naruto said with a short bow

"**Impossible. I don't see him near by"**

"You misunderstand Kitsune-san; however 12 years ago Kyuubi-san was sealed within me. Recently the seal has weakened enough for Kyuubi-san to contact you"

"**Do not try my patience. It is impossible for a mortal to seal Kyuubi"**

**"Oi kit. Tell her to enter your mind. She'll be drawn into the seal like you do when you lose consciousness"** Kyuubi said

"Kitsune-san, Kyuubi-san wishes for you to enter my mind. He says that you will be drawn to the seal that holds him, and you'll be able to see for yourself"

After Naruto said this the fox lowered her head and looked him in the eyes. After a few seconds her eyes flashed blinding him and sending him into unconsciousness. 

(Mindscape)

Naruto was stood in front of Kyuubi's cage waiting for the fox to make it's way to there location. After a couple of minutes the fox arrived. Upon seeing her arrive Kyuubi decided to make his presence known

"**Ah Hikari. It has been a while has it not." **Kyuubi said while approaching the gates

"**So what this mortal said is true?"**

"**Yes Hikari. It's true. Hikari allow me to introduce my container, Uzumaki Naruto. Kit this is Hikari, my younger sister"**

"Erm..I don't want to sound rude or anything but it's kind of unnerving having a huge fox this side of the seal" Naruto said while eyeing Hikari

"**Ha-ha I suppose it would be kit. Hikari would you please turn in to something a little less threatening?"**

Nodding Hikari disappeared in a puff of smoke. When the smoke vanished in the huge foxes place stood a Woman with 6 tails swaying behind her. Upon seeing her Naruto quickly found himself indented in the wall of his own mind. Why you might ask, because Hikari was wearing nothing, fully revealing herself for all to see. Seeing some one be launched by a jet of blood from there nose produced from someone having perverted thoughts of your little sister easily makes you pissed off, this also includes 9 tailed demon foxes because currently Kyuubi was shouting at Naruto while Naruto himself was trying to pull himself out of the wall. 

**"Hikari I think you should put some clothes on" **Kyuubi said finally stopping shouting at Naruto

"**Clothes?"**

"**Hai, like what he's wearing just, not orange, please not orange."**

Once again Hikari was covered in smoke, and when it cleared there she stood wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a small and very tight white t-shirt, and a pair or white trainers. 

"**Is that better Kyuubi-neesan?"**

"**Much better"**

"Sorry about that" Naruto said sheepishly scratching the back of his head "You're kind of the first woman I've seen naked that wasn't in a magazine."

After nearly an hour of discussing the effects of Kyuubi being sealed within Naruto, both Hikari and Naruto exited the mindscape back to the real word. Upon getting to back to the real word Hikari started walking away from Naruto who was very confused at what she was doing

"Hey. Aren't you going to like try to free Kyuubi?" Naruto asked

"**Although I would like to, I can not, the seal appears to have been to well designed for that. However I will keep an eye on you. After all you will gain the strength of my older brother so the clan will be interested in you. And you're kind of cute." **The last part of her statement caused Naruto to sweat drop 

"Well if were going to be seeing each other a lot why don't we try to be friends?" Naruto asked

"**I would like that"** Hikari said before she disappeared in a flash of flames

End flashback

"I think im ready for something more than friendship Naruto-kun" Hikari said while turning to Naruto.

"I think im ready for something more than friendship Naruto-kun" Hikari said while turning to Naruto.

"Huh?" was Naruto's ever impressive reply

"_This is going to be harder than I thought." _Hikari thought "We've known each over for about 3 ½ years now Naruto-kun, and I have fallen very much in love with you" Hikari said while looking Naruto in the eye "And if you will have me I would very much like to be one of your vixens. For now and always"

"Did you just say that you love me?" Naruto asked and when he saw Hikari nod he leaned forward placing a light kiss on her lips. "I would be honoured Hikari-chan" he said before claiming her lips in another soft embrace, however he soon processed all that was said "What do you mean one of my vixens?"

"Well I said that for two reasons. The first is that you know that the fox clan has a ratio of 10 females to every 1 male, so it's common for the males to take multiple mates. And the second reason is that I'm sure that this village's council will insist on you having multiple mates to produce a lot of kits with your bloodline"

"Yeah sounds like something the council will do"

(Same time – Council chamber)

"So it's decided?" Tsume asked the council

"Indeed. If the demon will not restore the **Sharingan **we have little choice but to have him become the founder of a clan with this new bloodline." Yasha **Haruno **(everyone happy now?)

"This will require him to practice Polygamy" Hiashi stated while summoning an ANBU "Bring Naruto Uzumaki here at once."

(5 Minutes later – With Naruto + Hikari)

As Naruto and Hikari were walking down the street, they were getting quite a lot of attention. Why you might ask, well it's quite simple. After there talk in the hotel room, they have been walking around the village. Now this in it's self isn't that worthy of attention, however when you factor in that they are currently walking with Hikari's head resting on Naruto's shoulder while his arm was wrapped lovingly around her waist. Again this might not seem that bad, a simple lovers embrace, one that most couples practice, however they were gaining quite a lot of rather envious looks. Naruto was on the receiving end on many glares from the male population, while Hikari was dealing with the glares of the female population.

When Naruto looked he noticed that there walk had lead them to one of his most favourite places.

"Hikari-chan care to try some ramen?" Naruto asked while pointing to the ramen stand

"I suppose I could. After all you should always try something new"

"What? You've never tried ramen before?" Naruto asked clearly shocked

"No body makes it were I come from. So I've never had the chance to"

"Well I guess nows as good as time as any" Naruto stated heading towards the stand with Hikari following close behind.

Taking his usual seat Naruto proceeded to place his order of 6 beef ramen, while Hikari settled for 1 pork ramen. Diving into his order Naruto quickly demolished 2 bowls while Hikari had only just tasted hers, however after taking a small bite out of her meal she started eating the ramen at a more frantic pace

"You know……Naruto…this stuff…is……really…really…good" Hikari said between bites "I'll have…another……4 bowls…please"

"Right away" The old man replied "I see your Girlfriend can match your appetite Naruto, although I have no idea where she puts it"

"You and me both old man" Naruto said while finishing off his 6th bowl. He was just about to order another bowl when he was interrupted by an ANBU

"Uzumaki you are to report to the council immediately" and just after he had finished with the message he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What do you suppose they want?" Hikari asked

"I'm not sure Hikari-chan. So why don't we go find out?" Naruto replied while paying for the meal, after which he placed his hand on Hikari's shoulder and Shunshin to the council chambers.

When they arrived the council members immediately began whispering amongst themselves about Hikari's presence.

"Naruto-san, who is the woman?" Hiashi asked

"If you must know, I'm his girlfriend. What's it to you?" Hikari responded

"Uzumaki-san the council wishes that you would become the founder of a new clan in Konoha." Tsume said

"There's no reason to be so kind to the demon, Inuzuka-san. He will pass on his bloodline whether he likes it or not." Yasha said

"Actually you pink haired whore, it's up to Naru-kun who he passes his bloodline onto." Hikari said while glaring at her

"Listen you, he has no say in this, he is a member of Konoha and WILL do as this council says" Yasha shouted

"Yasha" Hiashi said causing the pink haired women to face him "Shut up. It is impossible for this council to arrange marriages."

"The council decides what to do with the shinobi of this village and he is a shinobi of the leaf so it is indeed possible." Yasha said with a smirk

"Your wrong Hanuro it is Hokage-sama that decides what happens with the shinobi, however if you think we can decide who shinobi of the leaf marry then I vote to have Sakura Hanuro marry Akamaru…my son's dog" Tsume said and immediately Hiashi stood up shouting "I second that vote" which caused several of the other clan head to burst out in laughter as well as Naruto and Hikari.

"That is not funny Tsume" Yasha shouted

"Actually it was" Naruto said wiping away a tear running down his cheek "But anyway let me see if I got this straight. You guys want me to start a clan?" (Council members nod) "What's in it for me?"

"As the clan head you will be given a seat on this council. The council will donate an area of land for you to build your clan compound. However you will have to practice Polygamy to found your clan. Are we right to assume this lady would be your first wife." Tsume said

"I suppose the clan would let me live you Naru-kun…as long as I am happy nii-san wouldn't mind" Hikari said

"And what clan would that be? If you don't mind me asking of course" Hiashi asked

"That's easy, im a member of the fox clan; I suppose you could call me the heir although nii-san's children would take over if he got himself a wife." Hikari said with a chuckle at the end

"**A WIFE…she wants me to get a wife……when hell freezes over"** Kyuubi said although only Naruto heard, although Naruto started to get freaked out when Kyuubi started mentioning tampons and party poppers.

"I guess that's acceptable. I mean I've been wondering where I was going to live for a while now" Naruto said with a chuckle. "Where's the plot of land if I may ask?"

"The plot is between the Hyuuga compound and the Inuzuka compound. I will escort you after this meeting" Tsume said

"Well is that it?" Naruto asked

"I believe that's everything yes" Hiashi said

"Well I guess we should go get started on our house eh Hikari-chan?" Naruto asked to which she nodded. "If you don't mind Tsume-san" To which Tsume started to lead Naruto and Hikari to the plot of land that had been donated to the new Uzumaki clan.

After walking for about 20 minuets the group passed the Inuzuka compound and saw a large patch of grass

"The plot is roughly 2 Acers in size, there's a small lake to the south of the plot and there is also a larger lake to the west of the plot. You've already been granted permission to build on the plot, but you will need to give the Hokage a copy of the blueprints for security reasons. For the building materials simply go to one of the stock piles and show them this pass (Tsume hands Naruto the pass) and they'll allow you to have what you need, but try not to take too much. There are several good builders in the village, I could recommend a few if you'd like?" She said while looking towards Naruto

"No that's ok, I think I know exactly who I'd like to build it." Naruto replied

"Very well Uzumaki-san, now if you'd excuse me I have business to attend to" Tsume said, and after they had done with the goodbye's it was left with just Naruto and Hikari stood there.

"So Naru-kun who are you going to get to build it for you?" Hikari asked

"An old friend. His name is Tazuna, he's from wave country so we'd need to go and get him. Are you up for a trip to wave?"

"Like you have to ask Naru-kun. When are we leaving?"

"Straight away, I'd like an actual home to live in instead of a hotel you know!" Naruto said as he grasped Hikari's hand and started to lead her towards the Hokage's office "But I think we should let the Hokage know were we are going"

"So I'd like you to build my new house" Was how Naruto had ended his explanation to Tazuna and his family. When they arrived they were immediately asked 101 questions to how Naruto is actually alive and well 3 hours later and 8 cups of tea the story was finished.

"I'd be glad to build your house but you do know materials will cost quite a lot, and then you've got man power to worry about" Tazuna said

"Materials are all taken care of. And as for the man power have you forgotten about the **Tajuu Kage Bunshin?** With that you can have all the man power you need. I would like it finished A.S.A.P. Im tired of living in a hotel. I have the blue prints with me if you'd like to see them." Naruto said

"Sure I'll have a look gaki." Tazuna replied

"Say Naru-kun why do you already have blueprints for your house when we just got the land not 3 days ago?" Hikari asked

"Well I've been planning building my own house for a couple of years now and I have had the blueprints for about a year now, just never had the materials or the land."

"So when do you want to leave?" Tazuna asked

"When can you leave is the question you should be asking" Naruto replied.

"Well we can set off tomorrow if you'd like."

"Sounds good to me."

"You can sleep in the spare bed room, if you'd like." Tsunami said

"Thank you. Now if you'd excuse me it's been a long trip." Naruto announced while heading towards the stairs with Hikari in hot pursuit.

When they got upstairs Naruto showed Hikari towards the bedroom, and then proceeded to the bathroom. While getting dressed after his shower he heard Kyuubi saying

"**Oi kit. I'd like you to let me out for a while"**

"Why?"

"**Because I've got a feeling you're going to have a very busy night."**

"What do you mean by busy?"

"_**Sometimes he is just too dense"**_** "I mean I think Hikari is going to mate with you"**

"I don't think she will but I'll let you out anyway" Naruto said while pushing Kyuubi's conscious into a **Kage Bunshin**. With a Puff of red smoke there stood a normal **Kage Bunshin** the only difference is that it had red slitted eyes showing that Kyuubi was in control.

"**Tell you what kit. Why don't we make a deal then?"**

"What sort of deal?"

"**If you and Hikari mate tonight, then I win and you get me meat I want."**

"And if she doesn't?"

"**Well I'll teach you some more Jutsu's. Deal?"**

"Deal" Naruto said while shaking hands with Kyuubi. Afterwards Kyuubi headed to the window and made his exit to go have some fun.

Heading to the bedroom Naruto stopped to say good night to Inari. After saying good night Naruto entered the spare bed room to find Hikari looking out of the window gazing over the landscape. Doing a few quick seals he placed a silencing Jutsu over the room. When the Jutsu was finished he walked over to Hikari and stood next to her.

Seeing Naruto stood next to her Hikari could feel a great deal of want build up inside her. She gazed into his eyes and leaned in for a kiss, which lasted several minuets

Slowly their lips parted. Breathing heavily her hands explored his body at an agonisingly slow pace. Taking in the feelings of his muscular body underneath her hands, she couldn't help but shudder. Looking into his eyes she saw that they shone with unrestrained love and affection. Leaning forward she claimed his lips in another passionate kiss.

Feeling her hands wrap around his neck he placed his around her waist holding her protectively. When she placed her tongue on his bottom lip he immediately opened his lips and allowed it access, while quickly responding with his own tongue.

After 5 minuets full of passionate kisses, Hikari took a half step backwards and once again found herself lost in the deep blue oceans that were his eyes. Slowly her hands moved down from his neck and came to a stop on his chest.

Looking down at her Naruto couldn't help that she looked beautiful. Her eyes sparkling with love, happiness and lust. She had a slight blush which only served to make her look even better.

"Naru-kun I think im ready" Hikari said

"Are you sure Hikari-chan? I mean we haven't even been on a single date yet." Naruto replied

"Hai Naruto-kun, Im ready. I don't need to go on dates with you to know that I love you." Hikari said claiming his lips in another brief kiss.

"Kyuubi said something about you being in heat. Is it true?" Naruto asked to which Hikari nodded

"It is true Naruto-kun."

"So if we do this what are the chances of getting pregnant?" Naruto asked

"Guaranteed" was Hikari's reply

"Are you sure you want this then?"

"I've never been more sure in my whole life Naru-kun. I want to be the woman to give you your first child and I wouldn't want anyone other than you to give me kits." Hikari replied

Naruto nodded and his hands began to remove her top. She raised her hands above her head to allow him to remove her top. After throwing it into the corner he turned back towards Hikari, and his shirt soon joined her top in the corner. They continued removing each others clothing until it was all piled in the corner.

Hikari laid on the bed seemingly bathing in the moonlight that poured threw the window.

Naruto looked down at her naked form and thought "_She has never looked so beautiful before"_

Positioning himself above her Naruto claimed another kiss. Placing her hands on his chest she pushed him off breaking the kiss and reversing their positions. Now with Hikari on top, straddling his chest. Once again her hands began exploring his body. He shuddered as her hands made there way all over his body. Her hands explored lower and lower until they came to his manhood.

Grasping his manhood in her hand she slowly began moving her hand up and down his length. His manhood responded to her stimulation by becoming erect. Gazing at the now erect organ Hikari couldn't help but be impressed.

"_11 inches…well this is going to be fun"_

Adjusting herself so his cock was in front of her face she continued her pumping movement for several seconds before leaning forward and licking the tip. Hearing his slight moan she looked deep into his eyes while wrapping lips around his tip, which earned yet another moan from him. Taking more of him in her mouth she slowly began to bob her head up and down, at an agonisingly slow pace. After a couple of seconds of the slow pace to get used to his size she began speeding up.

When her lips wrapped around his cock, he could have died and been content, and she began to bob her head taking more of him into her mouth he couldn't help but let out a long, low moan when she began speeding up.

She felt his cock reach the back of her mouth and she relaxed her throat allowing him to enter it. While continuing the bobbing movements she used her hand to start massaging his balls while humming.

When he entered her throat he could let out another moan, and yet another when she began caressing his balls, but when she started humming he knew he wouldn't last long with that amount of stimulation.

She felt his hand make it's way to the back of her head and start playing with her hair. She could hear his breathing getting more and more ragged and knew her was close so it didn't surprise her when he announced he was

"Hikari-chan…im gonna…cum."

His answer was Hikari increasing her pace and when she said a muffled 'mhmm' he lost it due to the added stimulation. With a low growl he released in her mouth and she eagerly began the task of swallowing his semen.

When she sped up once again she felt his stiffen and then heard a low growl while he erupted within her mouth. After hearing the growl she moved his cock out of her throat and began sucking on the head. His semen sprayed out of his cock straight into her awaiting mouth and she gladly began drinking the supply of hot semen. After a couple of seconds semen began to escape out of the corner of her mouth. However after about 20 seconds his orgasm finished and the semen stopped, which didn't stop Hikari from continuing to suck on the head for several seconds.

"_I can certainly get used to this"_ Hikari thought while removing the cock from between her lips with a wet popping sound.

Recovering from his recent orgasm Naruto flipped Hikari so he was once again on top. Reaching forward he once again claimed her lips in a passion filled kiss. After breaking the kiss he began trailing his hands down her body, moving slowly over her flesh while leaving what could only describe as a trail of liquid fire on her skin. When his hands reached her thighs he slowly opened them revealing her already dripping sex. Lowering his head so he was mere centimetres from her pussy he inhaled her womanly musk.

When she felt his breath seemingly caressing her outer lips she couldn't help but gasp. However when she felt him part her lips and a finger slowly penetrate her womanhood she let out a small moan. He added another finger while starting to slowly pump his them in and out, earning yet another moan. Leaning forward he gently suck on her clit while continuing his slow thrusts into her ever dripping sex.

After several seconds he increased the pace of his fingers while servicing her clit with his mouth. Hearing her moan his name only encouraged him to go faster earning yet another moan followed by a gasp when he replaced his fingers with his tongue. While he reached to cup her left breast with one of his hands while the other stimulated her clit.

With the extra feelings of Naruto kneading her breast Hikari knew she was close. Running her fingers threw his hair she forced his tongue even deeper into her pussy while clamping her legs around him to keep him in place. Arching her back she let out a drawn out scream of 'Naruto-kun'.

Feeling her legs clamp around his head he knew she had reached her climax. So when her juices began to flow out of her he eagerly began drinking them, savouring the taste. When her high subsided and she released his head she pulled him up into a deep kiss. Tasting her juices in his mouth only resulted in her deepening the kiss even more.

Moving apart she positioned him above her and placed his erect cock at her entrance. Looking into her eyes he asked her again "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Seeing her nod he slowly pushed himself into her depths. He kept pushing until he reached her barrier, pulling back slightly he kissed her while plunging himself into her breaking her hymen. When her Hymen broke Hikari let out a pained cry however if was muffled by the kiss that Naruto had given her. After breaking her hymen she felt that Naruto had stopped waiting for her to adjust to his size. Soon she moved her hips indicating that she was ready when the pain had lulled to a dull throb. Taking her movement as permission Naruto pulled out until only his head was within her wetness and once again slowly pushed his length in until he had bottomed out. Feeling her around his cock Naruto decided that there was nothing better than what he was feeling right then.

When she felt him plunge once again into her awaiting depths she let out a long moan as she felt herself being filled in ever way. Letting out a moan with every one of his thrusts, Hikari was quickly growing tired of his slow pace.

"Faster…Naru-kun…Faster" Hikari moaned in his ear as he continued to thrust into her pussy. Hearing her he increased his pace which rewarded him with a sharp intake of breath. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she began to meet his thrusts. The change in position allowed Naruto's length to rub again her clit with each of his thrusts. Hikari soon found herself approaching her climax. When Naruto began once again playing with her breasts and sucking on her nipples she lost her self in the feelings and felt her orgasm wash over her the room was once again filled with a scream of 'Naru-kunnnnn'. However Naruto continued his treatment and she found herself soon on the verge of yet another orgasm. After her second orgasm Hikari stopped Naruto and slowly changed her position so she was now on all fours with her ass facing him. Taking his place behind her he once and plunged into her warmth and began pounding her at a monstrous pace. Feeling him pound into her from behind, Hikari lowered herself onto her forearms to increase the already exponential pleasure she was receiving.

When she came a third time and her inner walls clamped around his cock Naruto felt his limit rapidly approach so he once again asked

"Hikari-chan…im going to…cum"

"Cum inside…oh kami cum inside...I beg you Naru-kun" Hikari said threw moans however as soon as she said that he plunged all the way inside her and with a low growl he let forth a torrent of cum into her soaking wet pussy. She felt his semen enter her already full pussy and she could feel some of their juices leak out of her pussy and run down her leg.

Pulling out of her depths he lay on the bed and was soon joined by Hikari laying her head upon his chest. Enjoying the afterglow of sex they laid there with Hikari resting on his chest with her finger drawing circles on his chest and she had his arm wrapped around her waist holding her close. Hikari soon fell asleep and Naruto quickly followed listening to her rhythmic breathing.

The last thought to go through Naruto's mind before he fell asleep was

"_Damm…now I got to get Kyuubi all that meat…oh well it was worth it."_

"So how long do you think it'll take you to complete the house?"

"Well to build it exactly like these blue prints, it'd take about a week as long as I had about 2000 Kage Bunshin a day and all the materials." Tazuna replied

"Good because im tired of living in a hotel" Naruto said "Are you ok Hikari-chan?"

"Never been better Naru-kun, why'd you ask?"

"Well you're kind of walking funny."

"After last night what do you expect?" Hikari asked to which Naruto simply looked sheepish.

"Well Tazuna are you ready to go?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject.

"Of course I'm ready, but what's this about last night?" Tazuna asked while heading towards the bridge with Naruto and Hikari in tow.

"_And so it begins_" Naruto thought while crossing the bridge.

(Time skip - 1 1/2 week later)

"So it's finally finished Tazuna?" Naruto asked

"Yes Naruto the house is finished. Built exactly to the plans." Tazuna replied.

"Finally, No more hotels" Naruto said

"And we can get the baby's room ready" Hikari added

"Don't we have like another 8 1/2 months to get it ready?"

"Well normally yes. But as you know I'm far from normal."

"So how long have we got then?"

"I'd say 2 1/2 months tops" Hikari said causing Naruto to stop

"You mean to say that you're only pregnant for around 3 months?"

"Mhmm. I thought you knew that"

"How the fuck am I suppose to know that?"

"Well I thought that maybe nii-chan had told you"

"So you really are pregnant for 3 months?" Tazuna asked

"Yes. Why?"

"Well I suppose that means that you could have what 4 children a year?"

"I never thought of it like that." Hikari said

"_I sure as hell hope she doesn't want 4 kids a year_" Naruto thought while shuddering.

"What's wrong Naru-kun?" Hikari asked after seeing Naruto shudder

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"_I better change the subject from kids...and fast_." "So can we see the house?"

"Of course, it is your house."

The house was just like Naruto had pictured it. It was built in a traditional Japanese style and shaped in a 'u' shape. The middle was 2 stories high while both wings were a single story high.  
Immediately when they entered the house they came to a large stairway that could easily let 10 people walk side by side on it. The floors were a deep Oak wood. To the left of the stair way was the living room, which was a rather large room, however it still retained the feeling of being lived in. There were several couches and chairs that surrounded a coffee table.  
To the rear of the living room was the study that joined onto the library. The study wasn't anything special. Just a simple medium sized room with a desk and a couple of chairs and a book case. The library however was large. And it could easily contain 1000's of scrolls. There was also a fairly large table with several chairs so people could study the various scrolls.  
The upstairs of the middle block held about 10 large bedrooms, each with a connecting bathroom. However the master bedroom was easily described as huge compared to these rooms. The left wing of the house held a large kitchen and the dinning room which could easily feed and seat over 30 people at a time. While the right wing held a dojo. The garden wasn't anything special however with a couple of clones and a little patience it had the potential to become one of the most beautiful gardens there is.

After the initial tour around the house, Hikari immediately claimed the room next to the master bedroom as the baby's room. Talking about all the different ways they could decorate the room, and talking about all the things that they'd need like the cot, toys, clothes and all the other things women love shopping for ( **A.N: even thou if I admit it, I myself find shopping really relaxing**), however Naruto was saved from the 'rant' by a messager from the Hokage arriving.

"What is it?" Naruto asked opening the door to the chunnin

"Tsunade-sama wishes to see you"

"Tell her im on my way" Naruto said to which the chunnin nodded leaving in a swirl of leaves.

"Who was that Naru-kun?" Hikari asked walking into the hallway

"The Hokage wants to see me. I shouldn't be long a couple hours at tops. Remember not to do too much" Naruto said

"Naruto im only 1 1/2 weeks pregnant. So stop with the babysitting already." Hikari said while rolling her eyes.

"Ha-ha if you say so Hikari-chan. Anyway I'll see you when I get back" Naruto said while giving her a soft kiss on her lips while moving towards the door.

(A couple of minuets later - Tsunade's office)

"Ah Naruto-san just the person I wanted to see" Tsunade said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow "You see there has been reports of a foreign shinobi in the area around the village and since most of the jounin are busy at the moment"

"You'd like me to go find this person?" Naruto finished

"Yes I would. It'd be considered a 'B' rank mission"

"Fine. What information have you got?"

"Well the last report said that there was an abandoned camp about 3 miles from the village that had only recently been abandoned. So we believe that they'd still be in the general area. Simply moving their camp around to avoid detection"

"I'll get right on this Hokage-sama."

After travelling for about 10 minuets Naruto came across the abandoned camp and set about looking for any leads that would show were the person went. After several minuets looking when Naruto was just about to leave the camp without finding anything he saw a set of footprint leading towards the west of the village. Following the prints for several miles he found himself outside of Konoha's west wall. Heading through a small passage way in the base of the wall (**Think the drain in helms deep**). Emerging on the other side of the wall he found himself near the clan sector of the village. Looking around he soon found the trail once again and kept following it. After about another 10-15 minuets the tracks came to a stop a building. Looking up Naruto instantly recognised the building.

(With Hikari - Same time)

Hikari was once again in the baby's room looking around the empty room.  
"_Who would have thought that I'd be having a kit so soon?"_ Hikari thought to herself "_Although I couldn't ask for a better farther_." However her thoughts were broken when she heard a noise for downstairs. Thinking Naruto had come home, Hikari headed down the stairs only to come face to face with someone who was quite clearly not Naruto.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Hikari demanded

"I'm just visiting an old friend" The figure replied.

(Back with Naruto)

Quickly entering his home Naruto franticly searched for Hikari hoping nothing had happened to her. Running around the building he quickly became more and more worried as he could not find her anywhere. Fearing the worst he sped up his search.  
Arriving at the last room in the building he hadn't searched Naruto opened the door praying he would find Hikari to be ok.  
Looking into the kitchen Naruto saw Hikari stood over the kettle pouring water into two cups making tea for herself and a guest by the looks of things. Seeing how nothing seemed to be wrong Naruto calmed down. Walking up to Hikari Naruto gently placed his arms around her waist and turned her to place a very passionate kiss on her lips stunning Hikari who hadn't realised he was there.

"Wow...Naru-kun when did you get back?" Hikari asked

"Just now. Who's the guest?" Naruto asked motioning towards the extra cup

"I don't know. They say that their an old friend of yours." Hikari replied once again preparing the tea, however this made Naruto curious as to whom it was.

"Where are they?" Naruto asked

"Oh their in the Dining room"

Making his way to the dining room after giving Hikari a gentler kiss on her check, Naruto looked around the room searching for their 'guest'. His eyes came to rest on the figure that was sat in a chair at the table gazing around the room. Seemingly oblivious to his presence Naruto decided to get their attention and forcefully cleared his throat. The figure turned towards the noise and saw Naruto and immediately a small smile appeared on their face. Looking at the now revealed face Naruto instantly recognised them.

"Tayuya?"

"Oh, hi Naruto-kun" Tayuya said after she turned to face him

"Tayuya what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to see you"

"But why?"

"Do I need a reason to visit a friend?" Tayuya asked with a grin

"No…but something makes me think that you do"

Sighing Tayuya looked down at the cup of tea Hikari had just placed in front of her

"Well actually Naruto-kun there is a reason why im here"

"And that would be?" Naruto asked while he sat next to Hikari opposite to Tayuya

"I'm here to take you up on your offer. If it's still valid of course" Tayuya answered.

"What offer?" Hikari questioned

"That's a long story Hikari-chan" Naruto said "You see it goes like this…"

Naruto was nearing a bored village near Rice country. Because it was already late when he entered the village he decided to head straight to the Inn.

When he arrived at the inn, he was greeted by the sight of a large, chubby man with bright orange hair, that was attempting to flirt with the receptionist but he was only succeeded in harassing the poor woman. Walking up to the desk Naruto waited for a couple of minuets for the receptionist to get around to serving him. When she realised he was there she immediately tried to do her job only to be once again harassed by the idiot.

After about 5 minuets of this happening Naruto was pissed off so he finally forcibly cleared his throat catching the mans attention.

"If you don't mind sir I would very much like to actually get checked in before I reach 50" Naruto said which earned him a reply of

"Get lost kid"

"Sir, may I suggest that you let this nice lady do her job before to try any more of your perfetic attempts at wooing her."

"What did you say?" The man asked glaring at Naruto

"I merely suggested that you should let her do her work and that you also need to get better pick up lines"

"Whatever "The man grumbled slightly shuffling to the side allowing Naruto to step up to the counter to book his room.

Handing the key over to Naruto the receptionist did the customary 'enjoy your stay' to which Naruto replied

"If it is half as nice as you are beautiful, then I am sure I will be very satisfied with the room" earning him a blush from the receptionist and another glare from the man.

It was later that night that Naruto was sat on the balcony to his room when he heard a lot of noise coming from the next room. At first he tried to ignore it, but eventually he decided to see what was going on. Making his way onto the other room's balcony he peered through the glass doors, to see the man from earlier with a woman with long red hair. 

"I said No Jiroubou" The woman shouted

"Aww come on Tayuya I thought we were friends" Jiroubou said

"Friends? Were not friends. Were hardly team mates, you all just ignore me anyway" 

"No we don't. You know as well as we do that were just busy a lot of the time because of Orochimaru-sama"

"That's bullshit. So get the fuck off me. NOW"

"Look Tayuya you can either accept this and enjoy it, or struggle and get hurt, either way it IS going to happen" Jiroubou said while grabbing hold of her arms "So what's it going to be?"

However he stopped forcing himself when he felt a kunai press against his throat. Turning slightly so he could see who had interrupted him, he saw what appeared to be a 12 year old boy.

"What do you think you're doing brat?" however his question didn't receive an answer except the kunai being pressed harder into his neck. After about 2 minuets had passed with Jiroubou seething at the interruption and Tayuya staring at her saviour, Naruto finally addressed them

"I suggest you leave"

"Or you'll what?" 

In answer Naruto merely smiled and proceeded to give him a slight cut with the kunai. Knowing that there was nothing he could do Jiroubou let go of Tayuya and took a step back. However when Naruto removed the kunai, Jiroubou took a swing at him only to received a foot to the gut sending him crashing into the opposite wall, unconscious. 

Clearly unsure of how to act around this stranger Tayuya was in two minds of what to do. 1 was telling her to make a run for it, But the other was saying that he had saved her so why would he hurt her.

She was brought out of her inner debate however when the stranger stopped directly in front of her not 5 foot away. Steeling her nerves she asked in a shaky voice

"What do you want?" However when she didn't get an immediate response she began getting worked up "If you w-want somet-thing then s-say so. A-anything just a-ask and I'll give it you"

"That's not a wise thing to say miss." Came her response

"Why?"

"Well you said I could have anything. Which means I could ask for sex correct?" 

Realisation dawned on Tayuya's face and she feared that this is what he wanted "But just to let you know I want nothing more than you to keep quiet."

"Huh?"

"I'm staying in the next room and it was rather hard to sleep with all the noise in here." Naruto said while he started walking away

"Wait,. Can I at least get your name?"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, although I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from saying I was here. Oh and I suggest taking care of your 'companion' there."

"Ermm…Thanks, I guess" Tayuya said while nervously glancing between Naruto and Jiroubou

"Don't mention it. If you ever need anything just ask" was the last thing Naruto said before jumping back onto his own balcony and re-entering his room.

"So what do you need help with Tayuya?" Naruto asked

"Well you see, recently there have been quite a few disappearances in the sound village, and most of them involved people who specialize in Genjutsu. So I thought it'd be wise to leave before I was next, and I remembered that you offered to help and well here I am."


	2. Gratitude

A/N: It's a little short, but I want to get a new chapter out for everyone. I was at Otakon all last weekend so I didn't have any time to work on it until I got back. I hope you all enjoy it, I do write a little differently than drag0nsclaw but hopefully it is just as good.

'Hello' – Normal speech

'_Hello_' – Thought's

'**Hello**' – Demon/ Inner persona speech

'_**Hello**_' – Demon/ Inner persona Thought's

'Hello' – Flash back/ Mindscape

"So, would it be alright if I stayed here for awhile?" Tayuya asked.

"Uhhh, well I don't know Tayuya. We just moved in yesterday…" Naruto said scratching his head and looking at Hikari.

"Of course she can stay with us," Hikari said sitting down next to Tayuya, "you gave her your word that you would help her and isn't keeping your word part of your nindo?"

"You got me there Hikari-chan. Looks like you are staying with us Tayuya."

"Thank you Hikari," Tayuya hugged the girl and walked up to Naruto, "thank you Naruto, you are the best!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him for a little longer than a usual 'thank you' hug which caught Hikari's attention.

"I'll help Tayuya pick out a room and get her things together; you sit down here and relax since the Hokage woke you up this morning." Hikari told Naruto.

"Alright, but don't work yourself too hard." He reminded her.

Hikari led Tayuya up the stairs to where all the bedrooms were lined up. She pointed out the master bedroom and the soon to be baby's room. Tayuya picked out the room across the hall from the master bedroom. Each room was already furnished with a bed and dressers so Tayuya only needed to put some clothes away to get her things set up.

"I would like to ask you something Tayuya." Hikari stated.

"Yes?"

"What is the other reason you came here for?"

"I…I… don't know what you mean." Tayuya stammered and looked around nervously.

"You can't hide it from me; I can read people's emotions like a book. I can tell that you did need to get away but you came here specifically because of another reason didn't you?"

"…I uh, well…that is…"

Hikari glared at Tayuya until she finally broke down.

"Alright fine, you're right! I did come here for another reason. I came here because I needed to see Naruto. Ever since he saved me that night, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. Even though he had no idea who I was he still rescued me, no one has ever treated me that nicely before. I have been running away from Orochimaru for awhile and when I heard Naruto was around here I just had to come find him." Tayuya had a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh don't worry Tayuya, I figured it was something like that. I just wanted you to tell me honestly before I let you stay with us." Hikari smiled.

"So it is still alright for me to stay?"

"Of course it is. Just tell me one thing, what do you think of Naruto-kun now that he is older?"

"He is even cuter than when he was a kid. I mean I had fantasies about what he would look like, but I had no idea he would grow up to be so handsome. In my fantasies I would always thank him for saving me in a 'special' way." Tayuya said licking her lips.

"Would you still like to thank him then?"

"But aren't you two… you know?"

"Yes, but in a fox clan it's normal to have multiple mates. As you know Naruto-kun holds the Kyuubi inside of him, well I am the Kyuubi's sister so I am more than comfortable to share him. Besides I can tell that you are a good person and don't want to cause Naruto-kun any harm."

The two girls continued talking and devising a plan for how Tayuya was going to thank Nartuo.

DOWNSTAIRS

Naruto was sitting on the couch waiting for the girls to come back downstairs when the Kyuubi started talking to him.

"**Hey Kit when are you going to pay up from our deal we made last week."**

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that after being so busy with building the house. What exactly did you mean my meat anyways?"

"**I want BBQ, all I can eat!"**

"Thank goodness, I thought you wanted to eat somebody or something like that." Naruto sighed.

"**As much as I would enjoy that, I can't eat humans anymore. When you put me into a Kage Bushin I would be, for the most part, human with a human digestive system which is not really suited to breaking down bones and human flesh like my fox body was."**

"As disturbing as that image was, I am glad to hear that. Alright, I will let you out and we can go get some BBQ."

Naruto focused on the Kyuubi and pushed his essence into a Kage Bushin which appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey Hikari and Tayuya, I'm going out for a bite. I'll be back later." Naruto shouted up the stairs. Both girls said good bye and the two Narutos went out the door.

At the restaurant, Naruto noticed they were getting some strange looks by everyone else. Nobody could understand why he was feeding one of his Kage Bushins. The Kyuubi was stuffing as much meat into his mouth as he could, trying to make the most of his winnings.

"Are you looking forward to being an uncle?" Naruto asked, forgetting about all the people around them.

"**I am but I wonder if he will have any fox powers though. His mother is a fox but you are only human so it could go either way."** He said between bites.

"As long as he or she is healthy it doesn't matter to me. I will never let anything happen to my new family."

The Kyuubi continued feasting on every type of meat the restaurant had until Naruto forced to him to stop before he went broke. Naruto released the Kage Bushin sending the Kyuubi back into his mind and walked back to his house.

Later that night Naruto and Hikari were in bed in the master bedroom and Tayuya was in the room across the hall. Naruto had fallen asleep quickly with Hikari in his arms, but she was still awake. She had been waiting for him to fall asleep so she could put the plan into action. Silently Hikari wiggled her way out of his arms and off the bed, tip-toeing across the floor she made her way out of the master bedroom and over to Tayuya's room where she was waiting for her.

"Is he asleep?" Tayuya asked.

"Yep, he didn't even notice me leave. Now get over there and give him the thank you, you have been fantasizing about." Hikari pushed Tayuya out of the room.

Tayuya worked up her courage and walked into the master bedroom and saw his peaceful figure lying in bed. She quietly crept over to the bed and climbed in next to Naruto. Gently, she lifted his hand up and cuddled into his arms leaving almost no space between them.

This movement was enough to wake Naruto up; he opened his eyes, fully expecting to see Hikari in his arms. However all he saw was pink hair which was definitely not Hikari's color.

"What the… Tayuya?! What are you doing in my bed?"

"Please don't be upset Naruto, this was Hikari's idea. I told her how much it meant to me when you saved me and how I wanted to show my gratitude to you. She told me to come here tonight and thank you properly." Tayuya's hands went to the top of her shirt and slowly played with the top button.

Being fully awake now, Naruto could get a good look at Tayuya. She had on a red silk button down shirt with matching pants. She wasn't wearing her hat anymore and she let her hair flow down her back. Tayuya got through two of the buttons on her shirt before Naruto realized that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Wait wait wait, we can't do this." Naruto told her.

"Why not? Do you not find me attractive?" Tayuya asked with a pout.

"Of course I do, I think you are very attractive. I just don't think we should rush into anything. I understand you want to thank me for saving you, but you don't have to do it like this. I barely know you, so why don't we just get to know each other first before we rush into anything."

"Well, I guess you have a point. Let me just do this." Tayuya leaned in and kissed Naruto softly on the lips.

"Thank you for rescuing me back then."

"You're welcome Tayuya. Since Hikari went to the trouble of making this plan, do you want to stay here for the night and we can just cuddle together?"

"I'd like that."

Naruto laid back down and Tayuya got into his arms with her back against his chest. He held her close as they drifted off to sleep for the night.

The next morning when Naruto and Tayuya came downstairs to the kitchen, Hikari was already there waiting with giant grin on her face.

"So… how was last night?" She giggled.

"We didn't do anything but cuddle." Tayuya told her.

"What?! Naruto-kun what's wrong with you? How could you reject her like that?" She scolded and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! I didn't reject her Hikari-chan, we just talked it over and decided that we wanted to get to know each other first."

"Oh… I guess that makes sense," she mumbled, "but I don't want to be the only one pregnant for long. I want to have someone to go through it with and compare things with."

"You can still talk to me about everything, Hikari. I want to know what it will be like to be pregnant." Tayuya told her.

"Thanks Tayuya. Hey, why don't you two go out for some breakfast so you can talk more? I have some things I want to do around the house to get ready for the baby anyways."

"That sound good to you Tayuya?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, let's go eat something, I'm starving."

As the two walked out the door Hikari walked about the house trying to figure out where to start.

'_Hmmm, I should probably start in the baby's room and figure out what all I need to buy to get it ready.'_ She thought as she headed up to the room.

That's when she heard someone knock at the door.

'_I wonder who that could be.'_

Going back downstairs she opened up the door to find a girl with purple hair and lavender eyes staring at her.

"Um… is N-Naruto t-there?"

A/N: Please let me know what you guys think about it. There will lemons later on and I will try my best at writing some action scenes. Thanks for reading.


	3. Hinata Speaks

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I just graduated from college and my laptop decided to die on me so I had to get a new one. Please let me know what you guys think about this chapter. There will be more lemons later on and I will try my best at writing some action scenes. Hinata is definitely in the harem, I love her character and I think she is the best match for Naruto. I doubt I will ever write a fic about Naruto without having her as a love interest. Thanks for reading.

When Hikari opened the door there was a purple haired, lavender eyed girl standing there pushing her index fingers together.

"Um… is N-Naruto t-there?"

"No he just stepped out a moment ago." Hikari replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry to have to have troubled you." Hinata sighed and turnd to walk away.

'_This girl is even easier to read than Tayuya. The sound of her voice, the disheartened look, she is so obviously in love with Naruto-kun.'_

"Wait a minute don't go," Hikari called after her, "he will probably be back in a little while if you want to wait for him."

"Are you sure it's alright?"

"Of course, I can tell that you must be one of the friends he had around here when he was a kid so I don't mind at all."

"Yes, I am his friend but how could you tell?" Hinata asked.

"Just something about you told me." Hikari said with a smile.

She stood back from the door and showed Hinata inside. They walked into the living room where Hikari told her to have a seat while she made some tea.

"You have a very lovely home." Hinata told her when Hikari came in with the tea.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun designed the whole house himself."

"I see," Hinata took a sip of the tea, "the tea is delicious, thank you for making it."

"It was no trouble at all. May ask what you wanted to see Naruto-kun for?"

"Well, I have something important to tell N-Naruto, I'd like to wait for him if that is alright." Hinata said.

"That's fine, I can understand."

The room stood still with silence before one of them spoke up again.

"So how long have you been in love with Naruto-kun?" Hikari calmly asked then took a sip of tea.

Hinata's face turned bright red and looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Ummm, I-I'm not. W-what makes you t-think that?" She stuttered.

"Well when I first opened the door you were nervous because you thought you were going to talk to him, then when I mentioned he wasn't here your face dropped and looked very dejected. Oh, and you stutter every time you say his name." Hikari summed up.

Hinata sat there shocked that someone had actually noticed her feelings and said something about them. She was pretty sure her team knew and most of the other shinobi, but no one had ever brought it up or asked her about it. She was actually grateful that Hikari did bring it up because she had been wanting someone to talk to about it for some time.

"I guess there is no point in denying it when you are exactly right. I have been in love with N-Naruto since I met him in the academy. He was always so positive and didn't let anything get him down and seeing him always put a smile on my face."

"What has he said about your feelings?"

"He has no idea, I usually get too nervous to talk to him and he has never noticed my feelings for him." Hinata said.

'_Wow, I love Naruto-kun but he can be so dense sometimes. How could he not see that this girl has loved him for years?'_

"Maybe I can find a way to help him realize your feelings." Hikari said.

"Really?! But why would you do that for me?"

"My only wish is to see Naruto-kun happy and with the devotion for him I see in you, I know you would make him happy."

Hinata was about to reply but was interrupted when Naruto and Tayuya came home.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"N-N-Naruto! Um… I came over b-because I have something important to tell you." Hinata said jumping up from the chair in surprise and walking over to him.

She stood there staring at Naruto feeling unable to speak until Hikari whispered in her ear. "Go on and tell him, there is nothing to be nervous about. I think he will notice you more if you are more vocal."

Feeling empowered by Hikari's words Hinata began her story. "Last night I was in the woods practicing my **Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonsho** when I overheard someone talking nearby. Using my Byakugan, I was able to see that it was Sasuke talking to himself. He was focusing his chakra intently into his eyes trying to reactivate the Sharigan."

"That idiot, he just can't comprehend the strength Naruto-kun has. There is no way he could bring the Sharigan back." Hikari interrupted.

"That's not the issue though. I overheard him say, 'Damn that Naruto, how dare he do this. When I get my Sharigan working I am going to kill him and that little slut of his.'"

"**Oh hell no Kit, he is not going to get away with calling Hikari that. Let me get him and I will make sure he can never see again!"** The Kyuubi said inside Naruto's mind.

'_I know, we will take care of him later, but be quiet this is like the first time I've heard Hinata talk this long without fainting.'_ Naruto replied.

"That's when I felt an evil presence approaching. It was Orochimaru and he started talking to Sasuke.' Hinata continued.

FLASHBACK – The woods

"So I guess you aren't getting along with you old teammate." Orochimaru said to Sasuke.

"You! You're Orochimaru, the fucking snake guy that bit me and left this mark on my neck."

Sasuke ran at Orochimaru wielding a kunai, but Orochimaru easily dodged his attack and countered with a knee to his stomach. Sasuke dropped to the ground on his hands and knees gasping for air.

"Now, now. Is that any way to treat someone who came here to help you?" Orochimaru said.

"Help me?! What the hell can you do for me?"

"I can help you get revenge on Naruto for taking away your Sharingan. Didn't you just say that's what you wanted?"

"How can you help me get revenge?" Sasuke asked.

"By making you stronger, strong enough to beat the fox brat. Come with me if you want to get revenge or you can stand here for an eternity trying to get your precious Sharingan back, it's your choice."

Sasuke thought it over for a minute until he decided to see what Orochimaru had in mind. They walked out of the forest and out of Hinata's sight.

END FLASHBACK 

"…and that is what happened." Hinata said.

"Orochimaru must have found out that I came here and must be using Sasuke in his plan to capture me and other genjutsu users." Tayuya said.

"Don't worry; I won't let Orochimaru harm you or anyone else for that matter. Besides, it's just Sasuke, he can't do anything without his Sharingan. Thank you for coming here and telling me this Hinata." Naruto said.

"Y-You're w-welcome" Hinata said, feeling her shyness returning.

"Naruto-kun, why don't you walk Hinata home? She did come all the way here just to tell you something." Hikari said while winking at Hinata.

"No problem, c'mon Hinata I'll walk with you."

As Naruto turned to walk out the door, Hikari pulled Hinata in close so only she would hear her. "Tell him how you feel, it's not good to keep it all bottled up inside you."

With that she pushed Hinata towards the door and almost right into Naruto.

"What was Hikari-chan whispering to you about?" Naruto asked as they walked out the door.

"I-It was n-nothing." Hinata managed to get out.

Hinata attempted to say something to him several times but when she opened her mouth nothing came out, so they walked in silence while she resorted back to pushing her index fingers together.

'_I don't understand her, why doesn't she ever talk?'_ Naruto thought.

'**You really don't get women, do you Kit?'** Kyuubi said.

'_What do you mean?'_

'**Don't worry about it; I get the feeling you will understand soon enough.'**

When they reached her door, the pressure to say something had built up too much and Hinata was finally able to find her voice. She ran in front of Naruto to get his attention.

"I have to tell you something Naruto."

"Ok, what is it?"

She closed her eyes tight and almost screamed, "I LOVE YOU NARUTO!"

She grabbed his face in her hands pulled their lips together. Hinata gave him a deep kiss filled with years of pent up love and passion. Naruto's lips reacted before his brain caught up with the situation and returned the kiss. After 10 seconds, Hinata's courage faded and released the kiss.

"Oh God!" She yelped and ran inside her house slamming the door behind her.

Naruto stood in shock for several minutes until the Kyuubi snapped him out of it.

'**She finally did it, good for her.'**

'_You knew that was going to happen?'_

'**Of course I did, you were the only one who didn't see how much she loved you.'**

Naruto began walking back to his house while replaying what happened over and over again in his mind.

NARUTO'S HOUSE

After Naruto and Hinata left the house, Hikari questioned Tayuya about breakfast.

"So did you guys get to know each other more?"

"Yeah, we talked about our past and some of the hardships we've went through, mine were nothing compared to what he's gone though. By the end we just sat there enjoying each other's company and holding hands. I've never had such a romantic meal; I really gotta thank you for sending us out." Tayuya said.

"No problem, I hope you guys get together soon so we can be pregnant together."

The girls kept chatting away until they heard the door open and Naruto walked in with a blank look on his face.

"Naruto-kun are you ok?" Hikari asked.

"She kissed me."

"She did?!" Hikari squealed excitedly.

'_Damn it just when Naruto and I were getting close, this girl waltzes in and kisses him. I can't let her get him before I do.'_ Tayuya thought.

After Naruto explained everything that happened with Hinata, the three of them spent the rest of the day talking and getting the house ready for a baby. Tayuya went up to bed first followed shortly by Hikari, Naruto stayed downstairs in the kitchen to make a quick sandwich before bed.

'**Hey Kit, you and Hikari haven't had sex since that first night right?'** The Kyuubi asked as Naruto finished up his sandwich.

'_Yeah I'd say it's been about two weeks now, why?'_ He said walking towards the stairs.

'**Well you should probably let me out in a Kage Bushin for the night. You know how human women can get really horny during a pregnancy? Triple that and that's how bad a female fox can get.'**

'_Don't worry so much Kyuubi, Hikari-chan hasn't acted like that at all. If she does want to have sex tonight I'm sure I will have plenty of time to let you out before you see anything you don't want to see.'_ Naruto told him as they reached his bedroom.

Naruto opened the door to his master bedroom and closed it behind him. He turned towards the bed and his mouth dropped at the sight before him. Hikari was lying on the bed completely naked, legs spread eagle and two fingers thrust inside her pussy.

"Oh thank God there you are Naruto-kun, I need you so bad right now. I got horny so suddenly I couldn't wait for you to get here and I had to play with myself." Hikari panted.

'**OH MY GOD, MY EYES! I NEVER WANTED TO SEE MY SISTER LIKE THIS!'** The Kyuubi screamed inside Naruto's head.

Hikari jumped off the bed and before Naruto could react, she had him pinned against the door and started sucking on his neck.

'**QUICK, LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!'** The Kyuubi screamed again and again.

"Just give me one second Hikari-chan." Naruto told her as he pushed her off him. Before she could pounce on him again, Naruto pushed the Kyuubi into a Kage Bushin. The Kyuubi ran out of the room and out of the house into the village trying to get as far away as possible.

Once Kyuubi was gone, Hikari quickly started to take off Naruto's clothes and it wasn't long until they were both standing there naked.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you look so good. I just want to run my hands all over your body." Hikari moaned.

Both Naruto and Hikari explored the other's body while they were in a heated kiss. After awhile Naruto started to notice something was a bit off, there were too many things caressing his body, that's when he saw Hikari's tails had reappeared and each one was rubbing against him.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun, I lost my concentration and they came back out, do you want me to put them away?"

"No Hikari-chan, I think it looks really hot and they feel so soft against my skin, it's really turning me on."

Hikari smiled and led him over to the bed. She had him sit down while she kneeled in between his legs staring at his large manhood. She used one of her soft bushy tails to slowly stroke the underside of his penis making shivers crawl up his spine. Hikari used another tail to fondle his balls. Naruto was moaning involuntarily at this point and Hikari was so happy she could give the man she loved so much pleasure. She gently licked the tip of his cock and swirled her tongue around it.

"Hikari-chan please don't tease me anymore. Stick it in your mouth, I want to cum in your mouth."

Hikari couldn't deny him anything so she gladly sucked him down to the base. Naruto threw his head back and grunted feeling his dick hit the back of her throat. Hikari's bobbed up and down on his dick, coating it in her saliva. Her hands were getting coated in her own juices as they rubbed back and forth over her pussy lips. She looked into his eyes while bobbing up and down on his cock. In her pale blue eyes he could see the love and need she had for him. After seeing that look he could feel his balls tighten signaling he was going to cum, Hikari felt it too and pulled off his dick until just the head was in her mouth and stroked the shaft with her hand. Soon Naruto's cum came gushing out and into Hiakri's mouth. She swallowed as fast as she could, but he was cumming so much that she couldn't keep up with it and some dribbled out the corner of her mouth. After he finished cumming, Naruto's dick still wasn't satisfied and remained hard as a rock.

"Now time for the main event," Hikari said as she mounted on top of him, "I need this inside me so bad. Can you feel how wet I am for you Naru-kun?"

Naruto gently pushed her back onto the mattress so he was on top of her. She spread her legs wide to allow him inside. Naruto slowly slid inside her wet pussy, trying be careful of the baby growing inside her. The slow paced strokes he was using were torture to Hikari.

"Faster Naru-kun, faster. I promise you won't hurt the baby so please fuck me faster."

Naruto did as she asked and increased the pace of his strokes. They were both panting and moaning loudly at this point, Hikari more so than Naruto. He had forgotten how loud she can be during their love making and unfortunately he also forgot to place a silencing jutsu on the room. The sounds coming from their bedroom were easily heard across the hall into Tayuya's room.

'_Why won't you do that for me Naruto?'_ Tayuya thought.

She was lying on her bed completely naked, masturbating with a large purple dildo. Tayuya was so turned on from listening to Naruto and Hikari that she couldn't sleep. While one hand worked 

the dildo in her cunt, her other hand twisted and pulled on her nipples. Her back began to arch towards the ceiling as her climax neared, the same thing was happening across the hall.

"I'm going to cum Naruto-kun, you're making me cum. Let's do it together I want to feel your hot semen flow through me as I cum." Hikari shouted.

Naruto's hips moved faster as his balls began to tighten, he gave one hard final thrust as he released his cum inside Hikari.

"Fuck, your pussy feels so good Hikari-chan. I'm cumming inside you."

"I feel it Naruto-kun, I'm cumming too."

'_I want to feel you cumming inside me too!_' Tayuya screamed in her mind as her pussy climaxed around the dildo. Back in the master bedroom, the couple was relaxing in their post coitus glow.

"That was wonderful Naruto-kun, I really needed that." Hikari said.

"I am to please." Naruto replied with that goofy smile of his which made Hikari laugh.

She laid her head on Naruto's chest and snuggled close to him. When he put his arm around her she just gave a happy sigh and drifted off to sleep. Tayuya fell asleep feeling some relief, but she knew she had to have Naruto soon to completely remove her frustrations.

**Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonsho**: Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the story. I am taking a poll to see what characters should be added to the harem, I know drag0nsclaw already did that but I would like to do a new one since I'm writing it now. Hikari, Tayuya, and Hinata are already in and I only want add two more people at the most for a total of 5 girls. I already wrote one harem story with 10 girls and it was a pain trying to write about all of them. Here are the girls I would like you to vote on (I know there are other girls but I feel I can write the best with these girls): Anko, Tsunade, Hana, Ino, Shizune. Also, I want to know if you guys prefer I write jutsu names in Japanese or English. I only did it to make it similar to drag0nsclaw, but if everyone prefers Japanese I will stick to it.


	4. I'm sorry

Hello everyone, I am sorry to say that I am unable to finish this story. Something has come up at home and I don't have time to write anymore. It isn't anything too serious; I just can't devote the time needed to write a story. So, I am putting this story up for adoption. Please send me a PM if you would like to adopt this story. I only ask that drag0nsclaw and I get credit for the parts we wrote. Again, I'm sorry and thank you to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed my additions to this story.


	5. New Author

I am letting everyone know that Evilsheeplordthatsaysmoo is adopting the story. Evilsheeplordthatsaysmoo has not posted a story yet, but no one else has asked for the story so I am giving it to them. I believe that they will do a good job. Here is the link to the profile fanfiction net /u/1165170/


End file.
